


War is an art, love is a science　(Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 長く戦争が続くアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイム。敵地に乗り込んだアスガルド軍はソー王子のもと長引く遠征に鬱憤が溜まっていた。ある日、残酷なことで知られるソーの姉ヘラがヨトゥンヘイムの魔法使い王子ロキを捕えることに成功。拷問好きの姉から王子を守るため、ソーが名乗り出る。敵対勢力の王子同士が文化や考え方の違いをぶつけ合いながら、徐々に絆を深めていく物語。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War is an art, love is a science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263009) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 

軍隊の野営地というものは、騒がしい場所だ。数千もの人が共に生活するだけで起こる通常の騒音だけでなく、戦争特有の物音もあった。移動式の炉で鍛冶屋が馬の装蹄を行い、馬車の車輪や毀れた刃を修理する音。模擬試合をする兵士たちの奏でる、鋼鉄同士がぶつかり合う音。歓楽と怒りから上げられる鬨の声。馬や牛が鼻を鳴らし、蹄を鳴らして嘶き吠える声。剣や槍先の刃を研ぐ、やすりをかける音。

ソーは絶え間なく続くこれらの騒音を無視することに慣れていたので、捕虜を運ぶ馬車のほうで起こった騒ぎが彼の注意を引いたのは、それだけ著しい何かが起きたのだと示唆していた。

「何事だ？」彼は指揮官らしい声で問い質した。数人の部下が血を流し、地面でのたうち回っている。一人など装備品の山を突き抜けて飛ばされたようで、まだ煙を上げているブーツだけが視界に入った。また別の部下は首を変な方に向けて倒れこんでいたので、ソーは彼が二度と立ち上がらないかもしれないと懸念した。この騒ぎの中心は、一台の馬車の横手にしゃがみ込んだヨトゥンの捕虜のようだった。

彼は魔術に長けた捕虜のために作られた魔力弱体化の手錠を一組ではなく、二組も填められていた。五対一と数で勝っているにも関わらず、彼を包囲する兵士たちの顔は恐怖に引き攣っている。捕虜本人は恐怖を見せず、怒りに満ちており、双眸に炎を宿らせていた。

「それを持って私に近づくな」と、捕虜が歯をむき出して唸った。兵士の一人が黄金の首輪を突き出した両手に握り、ごくりと生唾を呑み込むと同時に、それも目に見えて揺れていた。

「ファンドラル！」ソーが吠えた。「報告」

「今朝方、こいつを捕えた」背中で手を組んだファンドラルは、明らかに居心地悪そうにしている。「というよりは、姉上殿が。だが、こいつはその前に一個歩兵中隊を一掃している」

ソーはファンドラルに厳しい視線を送った。

「こいつは、まあ、見ればわかると思うが、魔法使いで、ええ…」ファンドラルのいつもの饒舌さが裸足で逃げ出したようだった。「実は、姉上殿がご自分の捕虜にされたいと。こちらに連れて来て、我々にこいつを清めさせろと命じられた。あの方が実際に言われたのは『こやつを美しく着飾らせろ』ですが」

「つまり、このヨトゥンはたった一人で百人もの兵士をなぎ倒したというのに、姉上はお前たち、なんだ、二十人か？にこいつを任せていったと？」

「まあ、一応、例の手錠を二組つけていかれたのだが…一つじゃ足りなかったのでね…」

ソーは怒りの溜め息をついていた。忌々しい姉上め。彼女は猫が鼠を弄ぶように捕虜を痛めつけるのが好きだった。そして、終わる頃に捕虜はまさに猫に遊ばれた鼠のようになっているのだ――血だらけに切り刻まれた死体となって。以前もファンドラルとこのことについて話したはずだった。

「まず、姉上が何と言おうが、捕虜に関しては必ず俺の元に連れて来いと命じたはずだ」

「わかってるさ、だけど、あの方は…かなりしつこかったんだ」ファンドラルはきまり悪そうにするだけの分別があった。怯んだように表情を曇らせている。「暴力的なほどに」首の折れた男を顎先で示した。

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめる。

「次に、この捕虜が何者か、確認しなかったのか？」

「それは、そんなことする時間なんて――」

兵士の間から悲鳴が上がり、黄金の首輪を持っていた兵士が宙を吹き飛ばされ、大きな音を立てて地面に投げ出されると、ファンドラルはまたも怯んでいた。

ソーは馬鹿どもに囲まれていると思った。彼らが捕えたのがヨトゥンヘイムの魔法使い王子ロキであることは、彼にとっては明白だった。通常のヨトゥナー兵士にはこれほどの魔力や武勇が備わってはいない。通常のヨトゥナー兵士を捕えるのに、死の女神が直々に手を下す必要などないのだった。

このことは父に報告しておかねばなるまい。

「こちらはロキ王子」ソーは平たく言った。「ラウフェイの子だ。お前がもし、ヘラの望み通りにしていれば、この戦はこれまでより十倍もの期間、長引いていただろう」

ファンドラルは目に見えて色を失った。

「そこまでだ！」ソーは未だヨトゥンに近づこうとしていた者たちに向かって怒鳴りつけた。大股で捕虜に歩み寄ると、その手首を繋ぐ鎖を引っ掴んで立たせた。「王子は俺の天幕までお連れする。そこならば、その地位に相応しい環境を与えられるのでな」

「感謝でもされたいのか？」ヨトゥンが嘲笑した。「この馬車にいようが、貴様の天幕にいようが、私が虜囚であることに変わりはない」

あり得ないことに、ソーは氷のように冷たく敵意に満ちた魔力が彼に押しかかるのを感じた。腹の底でわずかな恐怖が生まれる。オーディンの力で魔法を封じる手錠を填められて、セイズルを使用することができた者は、かつて見たこともない。しかも、このヨトゥンはその手錠を二組もつけているのだ。ソーは硬い表情のまま両手から稲妻を発して、それを見たヨトゥンは驚愕に硬直した。

「今のはほんの小手調べだ」ソーは他の者に聞こえないよう声音を落として忠告した。「たとえ、俺を無力化できたとしても、ここはアスガルド軍駐屯地の中心部だ。お前に我が国の兵士三千人もの相手が務まるとは到底思えない。それとも、ヘラに差し出してやろうか。お前の好きにすればいいが、黙って俺と共に来た方が身のためだぞ」

「では、お前がソーか」ヨトゥンが言った。

「そうだ」

ヨトゥンの王子はソーの身体を上から下までじろじろと見やり、その風に遊ばれた頭髪、汚れた革鎧やぼろぼろのマントを観察した。

「もっと…大きいかと思っていた」彼は唇を優雅に歪めて、蔑みに満ちた声音で言った。

ソーは先程よりも強い電流を彼に流し込んでやった。ようやく沈黙したヨトゥンの足が僅かに震えるのを、ソーは見逃さなかった。

「黙れと言ったはずだ」

視線だけで実際に射殺される心配がないのは良いことだ。もしもそうだったならば、ソーはその場で崩れ落ちて塵に成り果てていたかもしれない。

ソーはファンドラルに向き直った。「彼らを治療師のところへ連れていけ」彼は地面に横たわる兵士たちを目顔で示して言った。「鴉を寄越せ。それと、頼むからこれ以上他の捕虜を俺から隠さないでくれ」


	2. 第二章

軍の大半は即席のキャンバス布のテントか星空の下で眠ったが、ソーには深みのある赤い布地に銀色の映える天幕が与えられており、中には旅の道中でも使える折り畳み式の寝台と、似たような仕掛けのある椅子とテーブル、様々な用途を持つ収納箱が幾つか、武器や鎧を掛けるラックに山のようになった毛布や枕にクッション、さらに幾つかの火鉢があった。ヨトゥンヘイムは寒く、この天幕の中でソーが一番気に入っているのは火鉢であった。さらに、彼の天幕は信用の置けるヴァルキリー二人が常に番をしており、母が幕に魔法を編みこんでくれたおかげで、望まぬ客は入れない仕様になっていた。

「ベッドが不足している」ソーは言った。「だが、毛皮や枕を多めに持ってこさせる。それならば充分に柔らかいだろう」

「部下には獣のように地べたで眠らせて、自分は柔らかなマットレスの上で寛ぐのか」ヨトゥンは刺々しく言った。

「そうだ。それがどうした？王子の尊厳が守られることで、兵の士気が上がる」

「尊厳、とはこの場合、貴様のケツのことか」

「お前のために口枷を用意させようか？」

二人は互いを睨みつけた。ソーは片手を掲げ、その指先に稲妻を遊ばせ、もう一人の王子は歯を剥き出しにして無音で唸った。

「私に地べたを許可することすら驚いている」ヨトゥンは悪意を込めて言った。「そこに私を縛りつけるのに充分役立つヘッドボードがあるというのに。自ら脚を開くような真似はしないが、抗う私を思いのままにするだけでも充分な報い――」

「黙れ」ソーは怒りを込めて言うと、置きっぱなしにしていた作戦地図を片付けるためにテーブルにずかずかと歩み寄った。「俺は人を強姦などしない」

ヨトゥンはまだ喋りながらその後に続いた。「おや、では私たちは人へと昇格されたのか？貴様は強姦はしないのかもしれんが、できる限り多くの人々を殺害することに異論はないようだがな。フラプン・フィヨルドで貴様が戦うところを見た。雷に乗って舞い降りてきたかと思えば、何百人もの我が民を一掃した。私には、まだ彼らの感電した皮膚から立ち上る異臭が――」

「これは戦争だ」ソーは険しい顔で言うと、地図をきつすぎるくらいに巻いて、端がぐしゃぐしゃになる程度には強く筒状のケースに押し込んでいた。「当然のことをしたまでだ。他にどうしろと？菓子でも配ればよかったか？」

「それはそんなに悪いことか？」

二人の口論を遮る、低く暗くなめらか声がした。

「悪いわね、坊やたち。邪魔したかしら？」

ヨトゥンの王子はパチンと音を立てて顎を閉じ、両手を拳に丸めた。戸口に立ったヘラのシルエットが影を作り、幕を押し上げると、ソーではなく自分がこの天幕の所有者であるかのように堂々と入ってきた。

「私の捕虜を盗むなんて、どういう了見かしら、弟よ？」彼女はあの永久的に歪んだ笑みを唇に漂わせて尋ねた。ヨトゥンは憤怒に口を歪めて一歩だけ前に進んだ。呆れた顔をすると、彼女は流れるような動作で腰に引っ掛けたハンマーを手に取り、彼が後退するまでその胸板に押しつけた。そのままベッドの端に積み上げられていた毛皮の山に押し倒し、彼の胸板にハンマーを置いたままにした。

「何の話をしていたかしら？」偽りの心地よさを持つコントラルトで言うと、彼女はソーに向き直った。その後ろではヨトゥンが微動だにしないハンマーの重圧に無駄な抵抗を続けていた。「そうそう、私の捕虜」

「もうあなたの捕虜ではない」ソーが言った。「こちらはラウフェイの息子ロキだ。王族の捕虜なのだから、あなたのやり方で傷をつけさせはしない」

「あら、そう？」

「そうだ。それに、この事については、直ちに父上に伝書鴉を送る手筈になっている」

ヘラは残念そうに舌を鳴らすような音を立てた。「すぐにパパのところへ走って行くのね」まだミョルニルの下で身体を捩らせているヨトゥンのほうを向くと、特別聞き分けのない仔犬を見るような目で彼を眺めやった。「では、ロキ王子、だったかしら？脇の調子はどう？ものすごく痛むのかしら？」

「脇だと？」

「自分で確認すればいいじゃない。欲しければくれてやる、弟よ。もともと、私よりはお前好みのようだし」

「どういう意味のつもりだ？」

「どういうつもりで言ったか、よくわかっているくせに」ヘラは笑うと、ハンマーを手元に召喚した。「私の元に残らなかったのは残念だったわね」立ち上がろうとするヨトゥンに言った。「私だったら、お前を黄金や宝石に絹で着飾らせてやったのに。きっと素晴らしい眺めだったに違いないわ」

「ああ、彼の爪を剥ぎ、耳を首飾りにする前にな」

「ふむ、それもあるけれど」

去り際に、彼女は天幕の戸口で立ち止まった。

「今回は軽く見て、見逃してあげる」彼女は言った。「だけど、ひとつ貸しができた。記録はちゃんとつける方なの」

彼女が立ち去ると、室内に充満していた緊張感の四分の三が消え去り、ソーはようやくちゃんと呼吸ができるようになったと思った。

「姉上が言っていた脇の調子とは何の話だ？」ソーは捕虜に向き直ると、改めて尋ねた。

「何でもない」彼は言って、顔を背ける。

「ヘラにかかれば、何でもないなんてことはありえない。こっちへ来い」

「絶対に嫌だ」

「では、姉上を呼び戻そうか？」

ヨトゥンは嫌悪を込めた音を出した。当てつけがましく、床ではなくソーのベッドの上に腰を下ろし、なんとか言ってみろ、とばかりに彼を睨みつけている。手枷をつけられている状態で可能な限り、腕を上げる。

「右側」彼は簡潔に告げた。彼の腕は肩まで露わになっており、その青い肌には繊細な螺旋や渦が浮かび上がっている。それらが生来のものなのか、あるいは後で彫り込まれるものなのか、ソーには見当もつかない。裾の長い毛皮のチュニックが彼の胴体から膝までを覆っていた。ここまで近づき、実際によく観察してみれば、確かに彼の右の脇腹には裂傷があり、乾いた血がこびりついて毛皮がくっつきあっていた。

「これを切るから動くな」ソーが命じる。「お前を切ることなどしないから、そんなにびくびくするな」

ソーはナイフで簡単にチュニックを裂くと、慎重に傷口から離した。ヨトゥンは痛みにか、息を呑んだ。

ソーは今までヨトゥンにこのように触れたことはなかった。過去に充分、戦闘で相手にしてきたし、拳で吹き飛ばしたり、雷で彼らの心臓を止めたりしたことはあったが、これは違う。確かに体温の低さは感じたが、何よりも驚いたのはこの王子の肌が自分の肌とそれほど変わらない感触だったことだ。

「酷い傷だ」ソーが言った。「だが、ここで処置できるだろう。どうも、お前を治療師の天幕に連れて行ったところで、目を離した隙に天幕の中には数人の治療師の死体が積み重っている、なんて状況になりかねなく思う」

「学習しているようだな」

「まずは傷の処置をしてから父上に状況報告を送る。それからお前をどうするか決めることになる。その間、お前はここに残り、問題を起こさずおとなしくしている。そうしなければ、池の中の魚のようにお前を焦がす。わかったか？」

彼らの視線が互いを捉える。青と赤、どちらも終わるところを知らない矜持と、後退することを拒む性質を育まれた王子であり、二人の間をささやかな理解の閃光が駆け抜けた。

ようやく、ロキは一度だけ首肯した。

「よし。なら、食べよう。お前は知らんが、俺は腹が減って仕方ない」


	3. 第三章

ソーが日中を天幕の中で過ごすことはほとんどなかった。彼にはやらなければならないことが、とにかく多い。彼は新たな捕虜を連れまわすことも考えたが、一日中ロキの容赦ないしつこい物言いを聞きたくない以外にも、敵国の王子に彼の軍の内部構造の情報を与えたくないということもあった。しかし、現状ロキを独りで残すのも彼を不安にさせた。

結局、ロキのすでに重荷の伸し掛かった腕に三組目の魔力抑制用手枷を加え（昨日感じた魔力の片鱗は彼をひどく警戒させたのだ）、天幕を護衛するヴァルキリーの数を三倍にし、母が天幕の布に掛けた魔法を再度充満させ、出力先を変更することにした。この魔法は名目上、侵入者を阻止するためのものだったが、ソー個人に波長を合わせており、彼がそれに意識を集中させれば、自分以外の者の出入りを制限することが可能なのだった。ヘラは忌々しく思うだろうが、彼女はすべてを忌々しく思っているし、今のソーにそれを気にしている余裕はなかった。

ロキの監禁一日目、夕方にソーが帰ってくると、ベッドの中央に脚を折りたたんで目を瞑り、静かに座るロキの姿を見つけた。火鉢はひとつ残らず倒されており、地面の上で木炭が燻っている。ソーは明白な嫌がらせを無視して、不思議な方に注目することにした。

「俺の火鉢までお前を苛立たせるのに成功したのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「それは俺の専売特許かと思っていたが」

「暑すぎた」ロキは目を開けることなく答えた。

「息が見えるんだが」ソーが指摘する。

「気づいていないのなら教えてやろう。私は貴様とは種族が違うんだ」

「お前は面白いな」

「知ってる」

ほんの少しだけ文句を言って、ロキは昨夜ソーが施した縫合の様子を確認することを許可した。それなりにうまく保たれており、見るからに感染症を起こしている様子もなかったが、ソーはヨトゥナーが感染しても症状が自分たちと同じなのかどうか自信が持てなかった。

「これが痛むようなら、俺に言え」ソーが言った。消毒するだけでなく、治癒を早めるためにもラベンダーの塗り薬を慎重に傷口に塗り込みながら、その香りが彼に子供の頃に受けた傷で療養していた懐かしい頃のことを思い出させた。

「ああ、脇にぽっかりと大きく開いた傷が痛むようならば貴様に言おう。今、痛い。今も、今も」

「俺はお前を助けようとしているんだが」ソーが鋭く言った。「俺が見落とした感染症の兆候をお前は感じるかもしれないと思ったまでだ。だが、構わんぞ。望むならば、好きなだけ傷を化膿させ、腐らせるがいい。こちらは別に良心の呵責を覚えたりはしない」

ロキは鼻を鳴らす。「そうだろうな」

だが、彼はソーが包帯を替える間も、夕食の間も静かに沈黙を守り、その後毛皮の山で作った巣の中で慎重に体を横たえた。

ソーは腹いせに火鉢を三つとも起こそうかとも思ったが、毛皮の中で丸まったヨトゥンはあまりに小さく孤独で苦痛に耐えているように見えたので、実行するには忍びなかった。代わりに、外にいくつもある焚火から熱を持った石を拝借してベッドに持ち込むことにした。

その週の残りも、ほぼ同じようにして過ごした。ソーは朝に天幕を去り、夕方に戻るとロキの傷を確認し、遅めの食事を摂り、眠りにつく。

ロキは非常に失礼で皮肉屋な時もあれば、静かに引きこもる時もあったが、時折そのどちらでもなく、二人は数分もの間気持ちよく談笑することもあった。その数分間はごく稀ではあったが、嬉しい驚きだということに変わりはなかった。

七日目にもなると、ソーはロキの傷の具合が心配になってきた。怒りに任せて口に出た言葉はともかく、彼は実際にロキに感染症で死んで欲しくはなかった。そうなった場合の外交上の影響は壊滅的になる。

「怪我が治る気配がない」ソーは案じた。「いつも縫合糸が引っ張られて千切れているように見える。お前はこの中で一日中何をしているんだ？」

「練習だ」

ソーは、あのはらわたに突き刺さるような恐怖を感じた。ロキの魔力は非常に強力だ。もしも、手枷をつけたまま魔術を使う方法を探っているのだとすれば…ほぼ無意識に、ソーは指先に稲妻を集め出していた。

「何の練習だ？」

「型の」

「型…？」どういう意味だろうか。シェイプシフトのことを言っているのだろうか。これについて、ソーは信じがたい話をいくつも耳にしている。馬やらなんやらに変身するという――

「型だ。グリマの？」（*グリマ＝アイスランドに伝わるヴァイキングの格闘技とされているもの）ロキは両腕を上げ、三組の鎖を間で揺らしながら何らかの格闘技に見える動作を幾つか披露した。

ソーは安堵の息を漏らし、準備していた雷撃を消散させた。「俺たちにもグリマはあるぞ。だが、練習用の型は特にないな」

「あんたたちの文化が遅れているのは、私にはどうしようもない」

ソーはその暴言を無視した。そうすることにだいぶ慣れてきていた。「何故俺の天幕の中でグリマの型を練習しているんだ？」

ロキは大仰に溜め息をついた。「それは、三つのMで時間を潰すにも限界があるからだ」

ロキがソーに『三つのM』について尋ねてもらいたがっているのは明白だったので、ソーは何も言わないことにした。これが彼の現状だ。暇でしょうがない捕虜の仕掛けるくだらないゲームに付き合うことが。彼はロキをじろりと見やり、片方の眉を撥ね上げ、我慢が効かなくなったロキが先に口を開くまで待った。

「三つのMだ」ロキは指折り数えて言った。「マスティケーション（咀嚼）――」夕飯の残り物を顎で示す。「メディテーション（瞑想）、それと――」

「マーダー（殺害）？メイヘム（混乱）？マジック（魔法）？」ソーが尋ねる。

「違う。マスターベーション（自慰）だ」

ソーは爆笑しそうになったのを咳で隠そうとして、結局喉を詰まらせてしまった。

ロキはとても得意げにしていた。この野郎。

「ああ、そうだ。そこら中でやった…シーツを燃やしたほうがいいかもしれない…あと毛布も…それにテーブルも…それと――」

「いい加減にしろ！お前は卑劣な奴だな。本当にそこら中で…いや、知りたくない。答えるな。なんて奴だ」

「一日中ここにいるのは退屈なんだ」ロキは言った。「とっても。退屈」

ソーは自分の顔を擦った。「そのようだな。縫合糸をちぎったり、俺のリネンを冒涜したりすることのないようお前が時間を潰せる何かを見つけておく」

「そうしてもらえると助かる」

「なんだか、はじめてお前に『ありがとう』と言われた気がするな」

ロキは歯を見せて、笑顔に見えなくもない表情を浮かべた。「毎度こんなことを言うとは思わないことだ、サンダーボーイ」


	4. 第四章

脇腹の傷はひどく疼き、時折ロキの呼吸を奪うほどのものだった。しかし、虜囚生活の本当の痛みは別のところにあった。身体的な傷は癒える。彼の自尊心への打撃の方がよほど大きかった。

そして、セイズルから切り離されることは責め苦にかけられるようなものだった。

ロキは生まれた時から魔力を感じることができ、歩くことができるようになる前にすでに魔力の制御を学び始めていたほどだった。それは至る所にあり、全てのものに含まれ、現実を根本的に形作るものであり、彼が好きに再構成できる広大で豊かなタペストリーであった。それを失うのは、視覚と聴覚、味覚を同時に奪われるようなものだった。それは幻肢のように疼き、自分が空虚で脆くなったように思えた。

持続する渇望から意識を逸らすのに、ソーをからかうのは役に立ったが、時々そうする活力すら湧いてこないことがあった。

ソー。

まだその謎を完全に解くことはできていない。

ロキは原則として全アスガルド人を分け隔てなく憎悪していたが、その王族に関しては心の燻る隅っこに特別な場所を設けていた。彼らは自らを世界の守護者と呼ぶが、戦争屋の犬と呼ぶ方が余程相応しく思う。主神はいつも外交よりも征伐を重んじ、ヨトゥンヘイムは単に、殺戮者である彼の子供たちを送り込んだ数々の領域の中でも最新の場所ということだった。

そして、今ロキはその殺戮者である子供たちの片割れが使っている天幕の中にいるのだ。

ただ、何故かソーは話に聞いていたほど邪悪には思えないのだった。

ヘラは残酷で、それに関しては疑いようもない。だが、その弟は…

とにかく、残酷という言葉は彼には当て嵌まらない。不作法、はどうだろう。傲慢で狂暴であることは確かだ。だが、彼にはもっと、ロキがまだ形容できないでいる何かがあるように思えた。

ロキがあまりに灰色になって疲弊しきり、ソーをつつく元気もなく、力の全てをこの地獄のような場所でただあと数分長く存在し続けることに注がなければならない時、ソーは…親切にさえ感じられた。あと少しで。

ロキが彼を憎悪していることに変わりはない。ソーはロキの故郷の多くに死と破壊をもたらした張本人なので、傷の治療をされたからと言ってロキの心を変えることはできない。

ロキはよくソーの寝首を掻く妄想をした。ロキよりも強いと傲慢にも信じている雷神だったが、鼾をかいている時に肋骨の間にナイフを刺しこむのは哀れを誘うほどに容易いだろう。しかし、ロキと自由との間にはまだ三千人の兵士と怒りを抱えた死の女神が立ちはだかっており、今のロキにはほんの微量のセイズルでさえ手繰り寄せることはできなかったので、ソーの息を止める瞬間は彼が自分の処刑命令に署名をする瞬間にもなるのだった。

待つのが賢明だ。近いうちに父が彼の自由を交渉するだろう。

それまでの間、どうやらチェスで遊ぶことになったようだ。

ソーはロキが退屈だと不満を漏らしたことをひどく真剣に受け止めたようで、本を五冊、白紙の羊皮紙の束とインクに羽ペン、音のずれが直らないみすぼらしいリュート、盛大に折れ目のついたトランプと、このチェスセットを見つけてきたのだった。

この時も、ロキはこれを実際の親切さと呼ぶことを拒否した。なにしろ、天幕中に精を撒き散らすとソーを脅したおかげもあるのだから。

しかし、大抵の場合、夕方に天幕に戻ったソーはロキの前に腰を下ろし、共にチェスに興じるのだった。

チェス盤を挟んでロキはソーを見やる。アース神族の眉間は思考に集中しているためにしわが寄っており、片手で髭を物思いに耽るように撫でている。彼は毛皮に埋もれるようにしており、吐く息も白く、その奇妙で別世界のものに思える金髪は、彼を覆う黒い狼の毛皮と対照的に映った。

火鉢を蹴り倒したのは何よりもロキの現状に対する無力さからくる怒りに任せたものだったが、どうやらソーはそれも真剣に捉えたようだった。あれから彼は火を起こしていなかった。

「それ以上考えたら、怪我するかもしれんぞ」ロキが言う。それは何よりも沈黙に耐えかね、沈黙を破るためのぞんざいな皮肉に過ぎなかった。

ソーはわざわざ返事する必要もないと思ったようだ。ただ顰めた眉の向こう側から彼を見上げ、視線を捉えたままチェスピースを拾い上げ、動かした。

「チェック」

ロキは驚いてチェス盤を見下ろした。どうやら気が散りすぎて、ソーが仕掛けた罠にまんまと引っかかってしまったようだ。突然遊戯に嫌気が差し、また、自分自身に、そしてすべてに苛立ち、ロキは大袈裟な動作でチェスピースに手を伸ばし、腕の間で揺れる鎖で盤ごとひっくり返してやった。

「おやまあ、ドジなことをしてしまった。すまないね」彼は歯を見せて言った。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが尋ねる。

その似つかわしくない反応に、ロキは完全に不意を突かれた。言葉そのものもそうだったが、ソーの声のトーンもそうだ。心配、あるいはそれによく似た何か。

「どういう意味だ？」彼は気を取り直して訊いた。「こんな所にいて大丈夫でいられると思うのか？」

ソーは溜め息をついた。「お前の脇腹のことだ。いつもの…激しい気性が鳴りを潜めているようだが」

フン、とロキは鼻を鳴らしたが、少ししゅんとした。実際、苦痛を伴う一日だった。孤独は彼を蝕んでいる。すでに一週間以上、天幕の直径である十フィート（三メートルくらい）より遠くの物を見ていない。

「それはただ、お前を馬鹿にするのがあまりに簡単すぎて張り合いがないからだな」

「俺が用意した余興は足りないか？食事はどうだ？俺たちと同じものを食べると思ってしまったが、もしも――」

「ハンっ！」ロキは吐きだした。「怪我なんてどうだっていい」そして、意図せずに「空が恋しい」

事実だ。

「では――」ソーが言いかける。

だが、ロキは狂気にとり憑かれるのを感じた。チェス盤をひっくり返させた、あのじれったい感情だ。

「恋しいんだ。足の下で荒野が爪弾く力を感じることが恋しい。高く積もりあがる雪が。私よりも古い根を持つ太古の木々が。ちょうど良い角度から風が吹く時に歌う氷。自由な屋外では春の味がするんだ。そう、ここにも春はあるんだ、知っていたか？夜空に踊る光が恋しい。もっとも長い夜に、私の民は美しく煌めく空の下で太陽が昇るその瞬間まで、星々と共に歌うのだ」

今や、ソーは彼を凝視していたが、ロキは自分を止めることができなかった。

「民が恋しい。私の勇敢で、素晴らしい民。お前の民を追い出すため、無私にも自己を犠牲にし、その血は地中に滲みこみ、大地が彼らのために涙を流すのだ。この悲惨な時代にも関わらず、彼らはそれでも生きて、愛して、喜びを見出すことができるんだ。恋しい――私は――」彼は両腕を上げ、その間を繋ぐ鎖がピンと張るまで両手を広げた。「私から切り離されたすべてが恋しい。だから、いつもの激しい気性とやらを見せてやれないことは許してほしい。お前を楽しませることは私のやることリストで重要事項ではないんだ」

ロキは激しく息をついており、ソーの顔に浮かんだ表情を解読することはできなかった。無言で、ソーは立ち上がる。ロキは打たれる、あるいはまた感電させられると思い、避けられない暴力を前に身体を強張らせた。

しかし逆に、ソーはそのまま天幕を出て行った。布地がめくれた一瞬だけ、夜空を彩る星々の姿が見えたが、柔らかい音と共に戸口が元に戻ると、ロキは一人になった。


	5. 第五章

その後、眠りにつくまで長い時間がかかり、ロキは夜明け直後にソーに肩を揺すられて起こされた。

「立て」ソーが簡潔に告げる。

ロキは眠たげな眼を擦り、開いた戸口から零れる光に目を細めた。彼が元気に飛び上がるとでも思っていたのか、ソーはロキをじっと見つめている。

「せめて、小用を足させてくれないか？」ロキが苦々しく尋ねると、ソーは首肯することで許可した。「なんだ。これからは日中も私を構うことにしたのか？」彼は言って、ソーがその場で腕を組んで目をぎゅっときつく閉じる中、できるだけ大きな音を立てて便槽に小便をした。ロキにしても、それはせこいやり方だったが、もはやそれくらいしか彼に使える道具は残されていない。

「早く来い」ソーは天幕の入り口を顎で示しながら言った。

「どこへ？私はここを出ることが――」

「今すぐにだ」

ロキは歯を食いしばり、ガチャガチャと相手の方へ向かう。鎖の立てる音は彼自身をも苛立たせるのに充分だった。

天幕の敷居に立ったソーは、まるでそこに目に見えない壁でもあって、その上に開いた手を乗せているようだった。そこだけ空気が銀色に煌めいる。そこでロキの鎖を掴み、驚いたことに彼を戸口の向こうへと引っ張り出したのだった。

空気も動かないソーの天幕の中に長く閉じ込められていた後に頬に感じた風は、ロキを興奮させた。外の眩しさに彼の目は抗い、彼は目を眇めたままの状態で天幕から少し離れた位置に設置された何らかの台の方へとソーに引きずられて向かった。

恐怖に支配された一瞬、ロキは敵が彼を斬首刑に処すつもりなのかと思った。

抵抗する間もなく、ソーはロキの腕を繋ぐ鎖を冷たい金属の上に伸ばし――パニック状態のロキの脳はここでようやくこれが処刑台ではなく、鉄床であることに思い至った。鍛冶師が二人のことを待っていた。ロキの視界が炭で黒ずみ節くれだった彼女の手でいっぱいになり、手枷を繋ぐ鎖の上で鏨を構えると、彼女はそれを鎖に打ち付けはじめた。

鎖が一本ずつ落ちる間、ロキは呼吸を制御し、心臓の鼓動を落ち着かせることに専念した。

最後の鎖が落ちた瞬間、彼は鍛冶師に飛び掛かり、一連の動作で彼女のベルトからナイフをひったくり、彼女を地面に押し倒した。そのまま回転するようにソーにも飛び掛かり、その首にナイフを突き立てようと高く掲げた。

ソーは、しかし、まったく驚いていなかった。彼は無表情を変えることなく、楽々と片手でロキの手首を掴み、その親指が鋭く食い込んだために、ロキは息を呑んで強制的に武器を手放すはめになった。無駄だと分かってはいたが、簡単に諦めるのを拒んだロキは空いた拳でソーを殴ろうとして、ソーはそれも軽々と掴みとっていた――そしてソーの股間に膝蹴りを当てようとして、彼の身体を駆け抜けた電撃に危うく舌を噛み切るところだった。

「やめろ」ソーが決して不親切ではない口調で言った。

ロキは歯を剥き出して、ソーはまた彼に、体が強張る程度の電撃を喰らわせる。それが収まると、ロキの脚がカクンと力を失い、彼は敗北して凍りついた土の上に沈んだ。ソーは彼の腕を放し、ロキはそれを自分の胴体に巻きつけるようにして蹲り、長い髪で顔を隠した。手首に残る手枷が突然岩山のように重く感じられた。目に涙の刺すような痛みを感じたが、それを溢すまいと我慢をした。

野営地のど真ん中でソーを攻撃したのはあからさまに無謀だったが、試みることすらしなければ、ロキは自分を許せなかっただろう。

ソーの声が鍛冶師に何やら告げるのを聞いたロキは、次の瞬間にはソーに肩を掴まれ立たされており、そのまま天幕に連れ戻されると銀に煌めく障壁の中へと押しやられた。ソー本人は外に残った。

「今日はお前を構うことにしている」ソーは腕を組んで言った。「そして、お前と語らう」

ロキは半信半疑の笑いを放った。

「本気か？」

「本気だ」

ロキはソーがヴァルキリーの番兵たちに暇を出す様子を信じられない思いで見つめ、そして、ソーは開いた天幕の敷居のすぐ外の地面に腰を下ろしたのだった。

「私はお前と話すことなどない」ロキは平たく言った。戸口に背を向け、可能な限り遠くに離れるまで、天幕の反対側に移動した。腕には驚嘆するほどの解放感があり、気がつけばロキは大きく広げると、何週間も達成できなかった伸びをして唸っていた。縫合糸が引っ張られたが、気持ちよすぎて、止められなかった。背中の後ろにも腕を伸ばし、頭上に伸びをしてから自分で肩を揉むと、筋肉が解放感に喜びの雄叫びをしているかのように感じられた。

「少しは快適になったか？」ソーが穏やかに訊いた。

「快適？快適だと！？」ロキは吐き捨てるように言って、相手を睨みつけるために振り返った。ソーのバカバカしい牛のような顔を殴ってやりたかった。事実、腕が解放されただけでとてつもない快感を得ている。この忌々しいアスガルド人の思いつきひとつで自分の腕を自由に使えるようになったというだけで感謝の気持ちが湧いてくるのが耐えられず、ロキは激怒していた。針を含む言葉を千も投げつけることができたが、ソーは彼に話してほしいと言っていたので、ロキは唇を引き結び、沈黙した。代わりに、彼はソーと視線を合わせてからこれ見よがしに彼のベッドに上り、華美に横たわり目を閉じた。

心中ではまだ自分が小さく感じ、体も痛み、本当は毛皮の巣の中で丸まって野生の動物のように傷を舐めていたかったが、すべては見てくれのためだ。

会話を持つつもりのないロキの強情さにじれて、ソーはさっさと立ち去れば良いのだ。

しかし、これまでソーはロキがしてほしいことは何一つしてこなかったし、こうするだろうなと思い込んでいたことすらしないことが多い。今日も例外ではなかった。ソーはそこに座ったまま、今朝同様に平静を保ち、十分ほどの沈黙が続いた後、彼の方から喋り出したのだ。

彼の声は深く穏やかで、はじめそれを無視しようと努めていたロキだったが、その言葉は波のように彼に押し寄せた。そして、ロキは気づいた。昨夜ロキがヨトゥンヘイムについて胸の内を明かしたように、ソーは彼にアスガルドの話をしているのだと。

ロキは聞きたくなかった。壮大な滝が叩きつけられる水面から跳ね上がる水飛沫が生み出す永遠の虹の迷宮のことなど聞きたくない。空を真っ二つに割った夏の雷雨のことや、白い砂浜、風にたゆたう向日葵の群生や黄金の果実を実らせた芳しい林檎樹園のことなど聞きたくないのだ。

だが、構わずソーは語った。ロキがこれまで聞いたこともないような温もりを伴う声で語った。

ある時点で、ソーは戸口の横にある柱に、ロキに少し背を向ける形で寄り掛かって野営地を見渡すようになり、その青い双眸に貫かれなくなっただけで、ロキは少し身が軽くなったように感じた。上体を起こすと、ロキはベッドの端ににじり寄り、膝の上に前腕を乗せて指先で手枷の端をなぞった。

ソーは語り続ける。彼が育った宮殿とその周りを囲む農耕地について、それらが季節と共に姿を変えることを。春には土地を耕す人々と共に歩き、彼に備わった能力で一歩進むごとに大地を呼び覚まし、小さな緑の芽を引き出すとそれらに生命力と目的を与えて回るという。

そして彼は民について語りはじめ、ロキは再び目を閉ざさねばならなくなった。

アスガルド人は犬だ。ロキはこれを知っている。彼らは狂犬であり、彼の民を殺し、またやって来ては同じことを繰り返した。だが、ソーが彼らについて語っていると…

「やめろ」ロキは言った。囁くほどの小さな声であったが、彼が最初に発した言葉だった。

「お前の民について聞かせてくれ」ソーが言った。「頼む。もっと知りたいんだ」

「貴様に私たちを害する方法をこれ以上やるつもりはない」ロキは言って、立ち上がると歩き回りはじめた。「なぜ、すでに話したこと以上の情報を貴様に渡す必要がある？」

「それは、お前が話した時、俺は…ロキ」

自分の名を呼ばれ、ロキは驚いて彼を見やった。故郷ではいつも『殿下』あるいは『ロキ王子』と呼ばれていたので、名前のみを呼ばれるのは誰の唇からであっても奇妙に感じられた。それが異国の王子の唇からであれば、なおのこと。

「俺は気がついたんだ…俺はヨトゥンヘイムのことを何も知らない」ソーが言った。「まったく何も。俺は父上によってここへ送り込まれ、父上の命に従って行動している。だが…告白すれば、お前がここに来るまで俺はお前の民についてろくに考えたことがなかった。せいぜい、彼らに勝利するためにはどのような策を取るべきか、そんな考えだけだ」

「『ここに来るまで』って、まるでお茶でもしようと顔を出してそのまま帰らなかったみたいに――」

「お願いだ。俺に…俺はずっと…つまり、正直に言って、俺はお前たちを蛮族だと思っていたんだ。だが、俺は間違っていたと思い始めている。非常に間違っていたと」

今度はロキがソーを凝視する番だった。昨夜、ソーが彼を凝視していたように、心底困惑して。

ソーは続けた。「それで、俺はもしかするとお前は、俺や俺の民のことを同じように蛮族だと思っているのではないかと考えた。そして――」

「そして貴様は祖国の美しさと、その民の全てが怪物ではないと告げることで、私を取り込もうと思ったのか？」

「違う。俺は…俺はただ、お前があれほど情熱的に語った祖国のことを、俺もお前に語ってやりたかった。そうすることで…俺たちは互いをもっと理解できるようになるのではないかと、そう思ったんだ」

「私はまだ虜囚であることに変わりない」

「そうだ」

「ほんの一時間前に私はお前を殺そうとした。なぜそのお前が互いを理解しようと考える？」

ロキは開かれた天幕の敷居の内側に腰を下ろし、ソーと反対側の柱に寄り掛かった。ソーは外を向き、ロキは内を向いて天幕の中を見ている。この奇妙な展開にロキは均衡を崩したような感覚を味わっており、どう解釈すれば良いのか分からずにいた。ソーを皮肉や狭量な言葉で罵ることは簡単だが、ソーが純粋に彼に手を伸ばしていることを考えると、それはなんとも浅薄で低俗に思えた。それに、ソーの耳障りの良い演説に、彼の心の片隅がついつい柔らかくなってしまったのだ。

ソーはしばらく静かにしていたが、やがて言った。「これは、俺たち二人だけよりも大きなことだと思わないのか？」

ロキは顔を横に向けて、ソーの横顔を見つめた。太陽の光が彼の髪と髭を捉え、それを黄金に縁取っていた。色素の薄い首筋が柔らかく、無防備に映った。

「俺たちは、出会うべくして出会ったとは思わないか？」ソーが告げる。「もしかすると、俺たちはそれぞれの民が互いを理解できるようになるための、橋渡し役となれるのではないか？」

「この終わりなき戦いに終止符を」胸に小さな希望が根付いて、ロキは囁いた。

ソーは彼を向いてロキの目を捉える。「そうだ」

突然、その視線に耐えられなくなったロキは立ち上がり、彼の毛皮の山へと足を向けた。「明日また訊いてくれ」彼は言った。「今度は答えを出せるかもしれない」

「ありがとう」

ロキはしばらく目を閉じていたが、再び背後に視線をやると戸口には誰もいなかった。


	6. 第六章

腕の動きが制限されなくなったので、ロキはようやく洗面器で髪を洗うことができた。まだ湿っているうちに三つ編みにして、彼の手首ほどの太さと肩から前方に流せるほどの長さにすると、ソーの洗面用具の中から革紐を借りて毛先を結んだ。腕を上げた時、彼は鋭く息を呑んでいた。外で披露した曲芸は彼の縫合糸をかなり引っ張ってしまったので、傷の回復を自分で妨げていることを罵るのだった。通常の傷ならば今頃はただの傷痕として残っているだけのはずだったが、どうやら死の女神その人に触れられるということは、また別の話のようだ。

ヘラ。目を閉じれば、まだ彼女の襲撃を受けた時に見たその野蛮な歓喜の表情が瞼の裏に焼き付いており、彼は彼女に戦闘で敗北したこととその後この天幕の中でいとも簡単に抵抗のすべを奪われたことに対する屈辱を感じていた。だが、彼は良く戦った。それは分かっている。彼の手で倒された敵兵の数がその証拠だ。この失敗にも関わらず、ロキの父は彼を誇りに思うだろう。

ラウフェイはいつもロキのことを誇りに思い、ロキも彼の息子と呼ばれることが誇りであった。

その午後はいつものようにゆっくりと過ぎたが、腕が解放されたことで、この日はリュートを爪弾くことができた。ここではないどこか別の場所であれば、充分に快い気晴らしとなったことだろう。それでもそれなりに夢中になることはできたので、ソーの帰還が彼を驚かせ、突然重くなった指がもつれたために、奏でていた旋律がびっこを引くようにして唐突に止まるのだった。

「邪魔するつもりはなかった」ソーは言って、天幕の奥へと進むと鎧の一部を脱ぎ始めた。「どうか続けてくれ」

ロキは威勢の良い切り返しが思い浮かばず、また、たわいのない会話をするつもりもなかったので、黙り込んだままリュートを片付けた。

ソーは顔と手を洗い、毛皮を体に巻き付けると、二人分のグリューワインを注いだ。その盃を二つとも手に取り、彼はロキにテーブルに置かれたままのチェス盤を示した。

ソーは本当に奇妙な獣だ、とロキは結論した。権威があって荒々しく、身体的な威圧感があってとてつもなく力強い。だが同時に…外見とは不釣り合いな穏やかさがあり、思慮深さ、そして慢心で曇ることのない明瞭な頭脳を持っているようだった。ロキはもしも自分がオーディンやヘラの虜囚であったならば、このような礼遇の十分の一にも満たない扱いを受けていたと確信していた。情報収集以外の目的で傾聴されることもなく、今頃は死んでいるか、檻に入れられて腐っていたかもしれない。確実に、チェスをしながらグリューワインを飲み、胸中に残存する和平への狂ったような希望に必死に縋ったりはしていなかった。

「お前にとって、夜はとても寒いのか？」テーブルにつきながらロキが尋ねた。

「そうだな」ソーは認める。

「火鉢の一つに火をつけてお前の傍に置いておく分には構わない」

ソーは微笑んだ。「お前は慈悲深いな」

「私は寛大な慈善家だからな。私の欠点の一つだ」

ソーが盃で笑いを覆い隠したので、ロキに見えたのはその青い目がくしゃりとしわを寄せるところだけだった。ソーの笑い声は深く豊かなもので、その口の寛容さに似合っていた。

二人の一見すると停戦状態は遊戯にも当てはまるようで、その間に交わされた僅かな言葉は静かで友好的なものだった。温かなワインと火鉢で燃える木炭から発せられる熱はソーの頬を微かに血色良くしており、前屈みになった肩の緊張した線も和らぎ、彼はきつく巻きつけていた毛皮を開いて緩めた。ロキは何度もその様子を凝視してしまい、これにひどいショックを受けた。きっと、ソーがあまりに異国情緒に溢れているからに違いないと思うことにした。

チェス試合が終わる前に二人とも疲れたので、それを中断し、ソーは湿ったタオルと新しい包帯、そしてロキの脇腹のためのラベンダーの軟膏を集めた。先ごろ、ロキがとった行動で引っ張られた傷口を覆う古い包帯には乾いた血がこびりついており、ソーは優しい手つきで包帯を取り去ると、傷口の周辺を清潔に洗った。

「明日は冬夜だ」ソーが言って、ラベンダーの軟膏に指を入れ、傷口に塗りはじめた。

「そうか」どうやら、ロキは時間の経過を完全に見失っていたようだが、世界は彼を置き去りに進み続けていたようだ。彼の素肌に触れるソーの手は熱く、火傷しそうに感じられた。

「また話したいと思っている。お前に充分考える時間があったと思うなら。もう俺を刺そうとしないと約束すれば、見せたいものがある」

ロキは慎重にソーを眺めやったが、ソーの視線が彼のと合わさると、ソーの言葉にも表情にも計略めいたものは見当たらなかった。

ロキの本能が嘘を告げ、話を逸らすように叫んでいたが、驚くべきことに、彼は本心を告げていた。「わかった」


	7. 第七章

その日は一日中曇りで、大きく柔らかい結晶となって雪が不規則に降っており、ソーは苛立たしげにしょっちゅう空を見上げていた。これもまた、頭痛の種となった。頭上に拡がる特色のない灰色の絨毯を引き上げるのはそれほど労力を必要とはしない。だが、余程の理由がない限り、天気を変更するのは好まなかった。それは時折カスケード反応を引き起こし、酷い暴風雨に繋がることがあった。大きな混乱の後始末をせねばならなくなる気分ではなかった。

だが、今夜は晴天であってくれなければ困る。

ソーは通常義務をこなしたが、この日は彼を空っぽに感じさせた。実際、ここのところ、彼は少しずつ満足感を得られなくなっていたが、この不満を頭の隅に押しやることで無視しようとしてきた。無駄な内省に時間を割くよりは、父の命令に従い続けている方が楽だった。

しかし、先夜ロキが口にした熱のこもった言葉は、ソーにバケツ水を頭から被せたようなもので、彼の眼から泥を洗い去り、何世紀も曇っていた視界が開けたかのように感じられたのだ。これほどの短期間でここまでの変化があるとは興味深かった。たった二日前まで、ロキのことは一日中働いて疲れ切ったところに降りかかる頭痛の種でしかなかったというのに、今は…

まあ、ソーは『友人』という言葉を使う気はなかったが、二人の間では確かに凍りついた何かが融け始めていた。仮の同盟者、といったところか。

ソーは思いだす。ロキの目に宿った炎、その誇りに満ちた肩の線、声に含まれた僅かな震えは憤怒と悲哀を辛うじて抑えていた――それが紡いだ言葉は決して蛮族や怪物のものではなかった。それはソーの父と姉が踵の下で押し潰した人々の――人々の――悲痛な叫びであり、そう、ソー自身が踏みつけた人々の悲鳴でもあるのだ。

それも、どんな目的があって？

ヨトゥンヘイムは決して戦略的な重要性のある土地ではない。資源が豊富ということもない。ソーからすると、アスガルドは侵略するためだけに侵略したように見える。それができるからやったのだと、九つの世界の全てを支配下に置くためだけに、ただ、オーディンの底知れぬプライドのためだけに。

あの夜、天幕を去ったソーは野営地を出て斥候が見つけていた高台へと足を運んだ。満月の夜であり、その柔らかな光の下でソーは眼下に広がるなだらかな地形に、黒い松の林に、遠くにある雪に覆われた丘陵の深い紫へと目を向けた。右側には幾つかの灯りが集合している。村だろうか。そこの住人は今こうしている間にもアスガルド軍の夜襲に怯え、眠っている間に屠られることを恐れて迎撃の準備でもしているのだろうか。ソーは戦場において戦士と顔を合わせる方を好んだが、ヘラが民間人に犠牲を出すことを厭わないことは知っている。そして、恥ずべきことに、彼はそんな姉を本気で止めようとしたことはなかった。

最初の弱々しい太陽光の指が地平線の向こうから伸び始めるまで、ソーは高台に残って新しい考えを考え、新しい感情を感じ、なんとかしてそれらに順応しようとしていた。

早朝のもっとも暗くもっとも寒い時間帯に、空に緑色のカーテンが躍り始めて、ソーは良い案だと期待している閃きを得た。

今夜、彼はこの場所にロキを連れてくるつもりだ。冬夜、一年で夜が最も長い日だ。彼の話を聞いていたのだと、ロキに証明してやりたかった。

空を覆う雲が消えてくれさえすれば。

昼食の後、ソーは午後の来簡に目を通した。ロキの処遇に関する主神からの音沙汰は未だない。現地調査の報告書。在庫報告の明細書。補給要請書。蜘蛛のような字で書かれたヘラからの手紙――『弟よ、新しいペットは楽しんでるか？』――ソーはこれを手で握りつぶして火にくべた。

ソーは僅かな時間だけ天幕に立ち寄った。入口の布地を上げると、毛皮の上に横向きに寝そべったロキが戸口に背を向けていた。チュニックを脱いでおり、ソーの位置からは彼の鋭い肩甲骨、背骨の描く優雅な曲線が良く見えた。腰のくびれから先は丸まって、レギンズがずり下がった臀部の双丘に辿りつく。物音を聞いたロキが上体を起こして身体を捻ると、眠りでぼんやりとした目から重い瞼を持ち上げ、その寝乱れた髪が彼の肩や背中に滝水のように垂れた。

ソーは自分の舌が口蓋に引っ付くのを感じていたが、すぐに気を取り直していた。

「今夜出掛けるぞ」彼はぶっきらぼうに告げた。「丘の方へ。お前に上着は必要か？」

「え、いや、私は…いや。必要ない」

「乗馬の経験は？」

「残念ながらないな」

「まあ、いい。徒歩になるが、構わないか？」

「この中にずっと閉じ込められていたんだ。歩くのはむしろ大歓迎だな。それどころか、もう二度と歩くことに文句を言わない気がする」

ソーは次に彼の長い脚が目的をもって動くさまを想像した。終わりの見えない空の下でロキが自由に朗らかに歩いている。唐突に、ソーはロキを鳥籠の中に捕えた珍しい鳥か何かのように扱っていることに自己嫌悪した。もっとも、彼には他に選択肢がなかったとも思える。

「しっかり聞いたからな」ソーは言って、口元に浮かぶ笑みや、二人の間に自然と起こるような、からかい気味の口調を抑えきれなかった。「お前は文句を言うのが好きだからな」

大仰な溜め息。「私のことを随分とよく知っているようで」

「今夜は部隊長たちと食べることになっている。だが、その後で迎えに来る」

ロキは腕を大きく広げて首を傾けた。「待ってるよ」


	8. 第八章

ソーがロキを迎えに来た時、彼はまたリュートを奏でており、その視線はどこか遠くを見つめたまま、指先は弦の上を滑り、心に残る切ない旋律が溢れ出ていた。彼の指は長く器用で、ソーはいつからそんなことを気にするようになったのか疑問に思った。

脳裏にヘラの言葉がこだまする。『欲しければくれてやる、弟よ。もともと、私よりはお前好みのようだし』と。不快に思い、彼はその声を頭から押しやった。

ロキが奏でる音楽が何なのかも気になった。それはヨトゥンヘイムに古くから伝わるメロディなのだろうか。童謡や子守唄、あるいは王宮で奏でられるようなものなのか…それとも、ただこの時にロキの心から自然と湧き起こった音楽なのか。ソーのヨトゥンヘイムやその末の王子に関する知識は消え入りそうに少なかった。

以前ならば、そんなことはどうでも良かったはずだ。敵の戦士を殺すだけで、その後に起こる追悼の歌を聞くためにその場に留まることはなかったのだから。

「それは何の曲なんだ？」今、彼は尋ねる。

何らかの侮辱に変えることなく、これにロキがきちんと答えたのはこの数日間で二人の距離がいかに縮まったかを物語っていた。

「冬夜のバラード」彼は答える。「ちょうど良いと思って」

「太陽の帰還を祝う行事の曲としては悲しげに聞こえた」

ロキは肩を竦める。「お前にとっては、そうかもね」

ソーは反論できなかった。「準備はできているか？」

「関係あるのか？お前はできてるようだから、私もそうなんじゃないか？」

戸口で、ソーは期待するように手を差し出した。ロキは躊躇い、奇怪なものを見る目で彼を見たが、ソーの手に自分のを重ね、ソーは彼を障壁の反対側へと引っ張った。

野営地の中を進む間、まだ雪が穏やかに降っていた。そして、王子が虜囚を外に連れ出していることに疑問を感じる者がいたとしても、賢明にも何も言ってこなかった。野営地の端まで来ると、ソーは一旦足を止め、衛兵の一人と短い言葉を交わした。それから二人は光と温もりの円の中から、外の暗闇へと足を踏み入れた。

野営地周辺の開けた場所で、二人の後に伸びた足跡の間は距離が開けていた。五歩歩けば何かにぶつかっていた天幕の中に長く閉じ込められていたロキの足跡は、長い脚を伸ばしながら歩いていたので歩幅は不規則に開けており、見る者が見れば、彼の喜びに満ちた跳ねるような歩みが雪に書き残されていることがわかるだろう。こちらでロキの足跡は一度止まり、彼は頭上の雲間から月が覗かせた顔を見上げた。あちらで立ち止まった時は不意に茂みの中から飛び出した雪兎の小さな足跡が二人の足跡と直角にぶつかり、慌てて影の中へと消えていった。

二つの足跡は木々の生い茂る場所に来ると距離が縮まり、歩みも慎重で規則正しくなっていった。

こうして振り返った時に、自分がこれまで歩んできた道のりが足跡となって背後に続いてるのが目に入るのならば、その場所からは何が見えるだろうか。その人の人生の物語を伝える足跡が蛇行する細糸となって背後に伸びていたのならば、何が見えるのだろう、とソーは考えた。そして、二人の人物が出会う時、それまで別々だった糸がその日だけ隣り合い、あるいは一週間、あるいは一年間――あるいは、生涯を――つかず離れず続いていくのだとしたら。ノルンの三女神が紡ぐと言われるタペストリーに組み込まれた人の糸というのは、そのように編み込まれているのかもしれなかった。躓く足跡が全ての人たちの足跡と共に紡がれて、ある日終わって糸が切られるまで。

それは物悲しい考えであったが、同時に美しくもあった。思えば、ちょうどロキの冬夜のバラードのように。

この戦争はあのタペストリーの糸を一体どれほど切り捨ててきたのだろうか。血痕はどれほどの大きさとなっただろう。この無分別な暴力に、ソーとロキは終止符を打つ方法を見出すことができるだろうか。

歩く間に、ソーの毛皮のマントに雪の結晶がくっついたが、彼の髪や顔に落ちたものは小さな水滴へと融けていく。ロキに落ちたものは融けなかった。それらは凍ったまま美しい結晶の姿を保ち、彼の髪や肩に霜となって積もった。最初の日にソーが彼の手当てのためにチュニックを切ったことで着るものがなくなったロキは、長めの布地を分けてくれないかと頼んできた。それをトーガのように胴体に巻きつけ、片側の肩から背中の方にかけて着用しており、肩のほとんどと両腕は素肌を晒しているにも関わらず、ロキは寒そうにはしていなかった。

「どこへ向かっているんだ？」ロキはとても小さく低い声で尋ねた。沈黙を破るのが嫌だったのだろうか。彼の息でさえ空気の中で白くならなかった。

「もうすぐだ」ソーは同じように静かに告げた。

高台から見る景色は、二日前の夜と同じくらいに壮観だった。雪の降り注ぐ光景というものは確かに一種の美学なのかもしれなかった。もっとも、満月に照らされ、澄んだ空気の中浮かび上がる降雪ほど息を呑む美しさは、この夜にはなかったが。

ロキは崖の端まで歩き、その足元の雪が向こう側の闇の中へと落下していった。「綺麗な景色だが、よくわからない」彼はソーに背を向けて言った。

「空が恋しいと言っていただろう。それに、冬夜には民が光の下で歌うのだと。お前ももしかしたら――」

「もしかしたら、何だ？祝いたいと思ったのか？」ロキの声には皮肉気なトーンがあった。

ソーは体を捩る衝動を堪えた。これはあまり良い案ではなかったのかもしれない。「そうだが？」

「だいたい、今夜は光がないじゃないか」ロキはまだ背を向けており、ソーにはその声に何の感情も見いだせなかった。

「それなんだが」ソーは言って、後でしっぺ返しを食らわないことを願いながら決断した。両腕を掲げ、天に呼びかける。雲が開け、かすかな線を残して互いから離れて行って雪が唐突に止むと、月と星々から地上に銀色の光が降り注ぎ、溢れかえるようだった。

「これは…」ロキが息を呑む。

「それに、お前の民についてもっと話してくれると約束した」

沈黙が下りる。

「俺の民の間では、冬夜は互いに贈り物をするという習慣がある」ソーが続けた。「俺には、お前にやれる物理的な贈り物はない。だが、いつでも耳を貸すという約束ならばあげられる。お前の言葉を公平に聴くよう努めよう。そして、もしかすれば、俺たちは互いの父親に呼びかける方法を見つけ出せるかもしれない。この世にもたらすことができるかもしれない――」

「平和を」

「そうだ」

「お前の親切さはいかにも残酷だ」ロキは言って、ようやく彼を向いた。「こうして自由を味わわせておきながら、また檻に戻すと宣告している。私に贈り物をしていると、お前は言う。お前の耳を。その立場から与える贈り物としては容易く、安全なものだ。もっと良い贈り物を私は知っている」

ロキはソーの方へ歩み寄り、手を伸ばせば届く位置まで来ると立ち止まった。探るような視線を向けている。

「私を自由にして」彼が言った。「枷を取り去り、私を私の民の元へと帰してほしい」

「ロキ――」

「ここにいても、私には何もできない。家に帰して。そうして白い旗の下再び会おう。そこで和平について語らおう、対等の者として」

「俺たちはすでに対等だ」

ロキは二人の間で両腕を上げて、月明かりの下で手枷が光るようにした。その顔には静かな非難の色がある。

「お前の望みを叶えてやることはできない」ソーはできるだけ優しく告げた。「お前だってわかっているんだろう」

ロキは鼻で笑い、顔を背けた。腕を組み、三つ編みにされた髪が重く揺れた。

「お前が俺の立場にいれば、同じことをしたはずだ」ソーは言う。「そうしないとは言えないはずだ」

ロキは面白くもないのに笑った。「ああ、そうだな、私も同じことしていただろう。お前はあまりに貴重な交渉の切り札になるだろうから」

「すまない」

「お前がそう言うと、それを信じそうになる私の方がよほど問題だな」ロキは再び高台の端、崖のように切り立った場所へと戻った。「私にこの枷がなければ、ここから飛び降りていた」彼は物思わしげに言った。「鳥に変化して飛び去っていた」

「お前にそうさせてやりたかった。お前のような者は檻に閉じ込めておくのに相応しくない」ソーの耳に自分の声は奇異に聞こえ、その言葉は二人の間に奇妙にぶら下がっていた。

二人はしばらくその場で静かに佇んでいた。やがて、ソーは近くの倒木から雪を払い、座った。星に埋め尽くされた空に、ロキは暗いシルエットとして浮かび上がっている。微動だにしない、冷たい柱に彫刻された氷像のように。ソーはロキが話してくれることを願った。沈黙は広がる一方で、決して居心地の悪いものではなかったが…なにか予感めいたものに溢れていた。ここは辛抱だと、ソーは己に言い聞かせる。

オーロラの最初の光が現れると、ロキは長い息をついていた。「空がようやく目覚めた」彼は言った。「よかった。冬夜に目覚めなければ、それは凶兆だからな」

ソーはなにかを言おうと口を開いたが、ロキが手を上げてそれを阻止した。

天に浮かんだ緑の滲みは広がり、揺れ動きながら光沢のある姿を見せた。

ロキは顔を上げ、唇を開く。一瞬そのまま固まったが、その喉から言葉のない歌が零れはじめた。はじめはやわらかに。

彼の歌声は深く豊かで辺りに反響し、ソーは説明のつかない鳥肌が腕に拡がり、背筋が震えるのを感じた。腰を上げ、ロキの隣に佇むと、同じように空を見上げ、肩を並べて立った。二人の間をロキの歌声が螺旋状に上り、声量と迫力を増していく。

ソーが彼を向くと、ロキの顔は頭上の光に捉えられたところが緑色に照らされており、その目は天に据えられていた。鋭い線を描く頬骨に親指を添わせてなぞってみたい衝動を覚え、当惑したソーは同じく天に視線を据えた。見れば、オーロラには紫色の光も加わっており、二つの色は互いに舞い踊っていた。

美しかった。ロキがこれを彼に教えたことに、ソーはひどく心を動かされていた。

たとえ、雲を晴らしたことで後ほど嵐が訪れたとしても、その甲斐があったと思わずにはいられなかった。

ロキはソーを向くと、彼に手の平を向けて両手を上げた。ソーの手に向かって頷きかける。ソーは促されるまま手を上げると、ロキは彼と手の平を合わせた。彼の手に対し、ロキのそれはひんやりとしており、乾いていた。

歌が終わり、ロキは手を合わせたまま二人の頭上まで腕を伸ばし、手を放すと、指を大きく広げ、大きな円を描くような動作で両腕を再び下ろすのだった。ソーも急いでその動きを真似ると、半笑いで報われたので、思わず自分も半笑いを浮かべていた。

「今のがお前への贈り物だ」ロキが言った。「では、私への贈り物をいただこうか」

先程ソーが見つけた倒木まで移動すると、二人はその両端に腰を下ろした。

会話はぽつりぽつりと、どこかぎこちなく始まり、ソーは何度か無知な問いかけによって言い訳のできない侮辱を与えてしまうところだったが、夜が深まるにつれて徐々に軽やかなものへと変わっていった。ソーの方も自国の民についての洞察を語り、ロキの鋭い機知と奇怪な誤解に対して大笑いもした。

明け方も近づくと、二人の会話はこの戦争がどのようにして始まったのかについて、もっと真剣な議論へと変貌した。それぞれの父の思いと考え、そして平和協定へのもっとも有効な道のりについて言葉を交わした。ロキには戦術の才能があったが、同時に彼は国民が交戦する必要もなく、ただ自由に人生を謳歌できる世の中を痛々しいほどに渇望していた。ソーとロキが語り続けていると、二人の間にあった距離も狭まっていった。二人の膝頭が触れる寸前というところで止まったロキは、興奮したように早口でまくしたてていた。

あの最初の日にソーが天幕に連行した、唸り声を上げる毒蛇のような若者の面影はどこにもない。彼はいつだって癇癪持ちだったが、その矛先が彼が一生懸命なものに向けられると、彼はずっと幼く、温かく、希望に満ちているように見えた。もっと善い者に。美しい者に。ソーは考えずにいられない。もしも、二人が違った状況下で出会っていたとしたら…

夜が明けると、二人は野営地まで歩いて戻った。今度は、二人の足跡は隣り合い、同調していた。二人の糸は、今のところは、完璧に並行して編み込まれているようだ。

気がつけば、ソーはロキの横顔を盗み見ており、これから先長い間、このように隣り合って歩むことができればよいのにと願っているのだった。


	9. 第九章

不思議と胸の奥から湧き上がるかのような軽やかさは、二人がソーの天幕に到着するまでロキと共にあった。そして、ソーが口にした何らかの冗談に笑いながら、彼は特に考えもせずその手に自分の手を滑り込ませており、障壁の中へと引っ張り込まれていた。

夢のような夜だったが、朝の光に照らされたこの場所には現実があった。彼はまだ囚人なのだった。

それにもかかわらず、彼の精神は完全には落ちなかった。彼の瞼は、しかし、とうに南方へ向かっている。

「明日まで眠る」ロキは呻いた。「もう私と会話しようとするな。すでに眠っているから」彼が毛皮の山に重たげに身体を横たえる間も、ソーの軽やかな笑い声が追いかけてきた。

それから程なくして、彼の肩にソーが軽く触れたことによって、彼はびくりと目を覚ましていた。膨大な努力をして、ロキが目を開くと、そこにはソーのわずかに強張った暗い顔があり、彼の顔面を彩っていた笑顔は気配すら残されていなかった。

「なんだ？」ロキは鋭く言って、胸中に浮かぶ焦燥を苛立ちで覆い隠そうとした。

「ようやく、父上に召喚された」

＊＊＊

様々な手配を済ますために、ソーはその日の午前中、ずっと天幕と外を行き来しており、その間中彼の顔から暗い表情が消えることはなかった。ロキは毛皮の上に横たわったまま目を閉じていたが、眠ることはできず、疲労感と緊張感、苛立たしさが交互に彼を襲い、その間も根底には極度の不安がずっとあった。無為に指先を動かし、感じることのできないセイズルに掴みかかろうと足掻いてみた。

オーディン。とうとう、殺戮者であるあの狂犬と顔を突き合わせることになるのだ。

妄想の中で、ロキは老人を床に蹴倒し、彼の顔を最後に脳裏に焼き付かせ、残された眼球を抉りだしてから絞め殺してやった。また、生きたまま豚のように棒に括りつけ、暴れて抵抗する老王をラウフェイの元に引きずって行ったりもした。あるいはオーディンを彼の玉座に縛り付け、殺されたヨトゥンの人数分、ひとりひとりアスガルドの民を目の前で屠ってやるのだ。

どれも無駄で愚かな妄想だったが、彼らが召喚されたのだとソーが彼に告げた瞬間に彼の胸にぽっかりと開いた穴から彼の意識を逸らすには充分に役立った。

確かに、ロキはこの場にいるという事実を憎み、決して口に出して認めるようなことはしないが、少なくともソーの天幕の中にいる間は…守られているように感じていたのだ。

この時、ソーは地図を調べており、ロキは睫毛の間から彼の様子を観察した。ソーの表情は真剣で鎧戸のように閉ざされており、眉間には嵐のような不機嫌さが浮かんでいた。虜囚となったばかりの頃を思い出させる。ソーがその聳える栄光と共に彼に大胆不敵に歩み寄り、ロキが感覚を失うまで電流を喰らわせてきた、あの最初の日。にもかかわらず、昨夜ロキはその同じ顔が笑い声をあげ、微笑み、不思議そうに真摯な態度で彼を見つめ、優しささえ窺わせているのを目の当たりにしたばかりだ。二人は心が通じ合った。本当に通じ合ったのだ。ロキは確信していた。交わした言葉はただの言葉ではなかったし、あれは――ソーは何と呼んでいたか――民を繋ぐ橋渡し？ただ、民だけではない――二人の間にかけられた橋だったのだ。

自発的に、ロキはソーが彼をどのように見つめていたかを思い出す。語っている間に興奮しすぎて、危うくソーの膝の上にまで乗り上げるくらいに近づいた彼を、ソーが見つめ返していた時のあの表情。それはロキの腹の底で奇妙な熱を持ち、彼を困惑させた。

あのソー、ただの男であるソーは、今朝この天幕の中に佇む巌のような指揮官とは別人に感じられた。

どちらのソーの方が好きかなど、ロキにはわかっていた。

ロキはもう一人のソーを引き出そうとする悩ましい願望を感じる。その顔に浮かんだ緊張をそっと撫でることでほぐし、口づけで――

恐ろしくなり、ロキは目をぎゅっと閉じた。

ここに長く居過ぎた。はやく、ここから出なければならない。

彼は明らかに、狂い始めているのだ。

「立て」ソーはテーブルを回り込んで、ぞんざいに告げた。

一瞬、ロキは腹いせだけでそれに逆らおうとも思ったが、あまりに疲れていたし、彼の心はあまりに混乱していて、そうする元気が湧いてこなかった。ただ馬鹿みたいに繋がれた手を見つめながら、ソーに戸口の向こうまで引っ張り出してもらい、必要な時間よりも一、二秒ほど長くソーの手の中に自分の手を残しておいた。

まるで自分がオーロックスのように愚鈍でぐずぐずした生き物のように感じられた。どこに向かっているのかも、どうでも良かった。

そして、どうやら、治療師の元へ連れていかれたようだ。

「彼の脇腹を」ソーは腕を組み、苛立たしげに言った。そこに、心配そうなものも含まれているように聞こえるのは気のせいか？「馬に乗れるようにしておかなければならん。治せ」

それと、治療師があっさりと包帯を引き破ったので、ロキは意識朦朧とした状態から一気に現実に引き戻された。

「馬って――痛っ！女！何をするっ！！――馬だって？」

ソーは明らかに『黙れ』と『後で』を同時に告げる面持ちで彼を見やった。ロキは徐々に怒り心頭になっていった。おのれ、ソーめ。ロキを虜囚にしたにも関わらず、耳触りの良い言葉を囁きかけ、いつもロキのことを気にかけているように見せて、本当は向けられるべき憎悪の代わりとなる別の感情をロキの中に呼び覚ました。それなのに、ロキの方こそが彼を困らせているかのような態度を取るなんて！

「殿下、この傷はどうしたのです？」治療師が尋ね、ソーが綺麗に縫合した傷口の縁を柔らかな指先でなぞった。

「姉上だ」ソーが言ったと同時に、ロキが皮肉っぽく答えていた。「剃ってた時に手が滑ったんだ」

「ああ」治療師が言う。「説明がつきました」

彼女がテントの反対側に何かを取りに行くと、ロキはソーの間抜けな無表情の顔に向けて、ナイフのように鋭い視線を投げつけていた。

「ヘラ王女の力は死の力です」治療師は邪悪な匂いを放つ軟膏の入った壺を手に戻ってくるなり説明した。「あの方に触れられれば、皮膚は生きていることを忘れ、自力で回復することがほぼ不可能になります。これ以上悪化しておらずに、むしろ幸運でしたね」

「俺はなぜ、そのことを知らされていなかったんだ？」ソーが問い質す。

治療師は申し訳なさそうに首を竦める。「お許しを、殿下。あなたが我々治療師のもとを訪れることはほぼ皆無でございますし、ヘラ王女は…まあ、我々の力を必要とする患者を残すことすらありませんので。皮膚に活力を注ぎ込むことはできますが、毎日二回、あるいはそれ以上、この軟膏をお使いください。くっきりと傷が残ってしまいますが、回復はします」

「やれ」

ロキは相手を侮辱しないように舌を噛み、そしてさらに噛み続けた。黄色に光はじめた手を治療師が彼の脇腹に当てると、強烈な痛みが彼を襲った。耐えがたい苦痛。目も眩むような。しくしくとした泣き声が聞こえ、自分がそれを発したのだと気づく。額に汗が伝い、腰を下ろしていた折り畳み式ベッドの枠が今にもぐにゃりと曲がりそうになるほど、それを掴む手に力を込めていた。息を呑み、手を放す。大きく傾いで横の方に倒れそうになったが、床に落ちる前に力強い手が彼を受け止めた。

ソー。腕を震わせながら、ロキは彼に縋りつき、先程まで彼を蝕んでいた動揺はその一瞬だけ忘れられていた。

「ああ、ほら。大丈夫か？」優しい言葉。優しい目。ただの男であって、指揮官ではない方の。

ロキは首を振ってソーに縋りついたまま、呼吸を落ち着かせようとしていた。

「一日二回です、殿下」治療師は軟膏の入った壺を差し出している。

「治療がこれほど痛むとは話してなかった」ソーが言った。

治療師は彼に不思議そうな目を向けた。「ただのヨトゥンではありませんか。気にする必要があるとは思いませんでした」

唸り、ロキは彼女に飛び掛かろうとしたが、ソーの腕が彼を押さえこんでいた。

「彼らは何もわかってないんだ」ソーは囁くほどの声で告げていた。暴れるロキを押さえる手に力を込める。「知らないんだ。それを、俺たちで教えるんだ。落ち着け、ロキ。落ち着いてくれ、頼む」

悔しげな唸り声を上げ、ロキは抗うことを止めると、ぐったりと疲れたように頭を垂れた。突然、すべてが無意味に感じられた。

「どうしてお前たちは私を放っておいてくれない」彼は惨めに歯軋りして言った。アスガルド人どもが現れるまで、彼は幸せに暮らしていたというのに。複雑でない人生を謳歌していたのに。家族がいて、魔術があって、誰にも獣のように扱われることなく、苦痛を伴う怪我もなく、彼を困惑させる雷神もいなかった。「もう、私たちを放っておいてくれ。私たちがいったい何をしたというの…」

「その必要はあるんだ」ソーは治療師に告げた。「もう二度と、今のようなことはするな。ヨトゥンの捕虜は我々の兵士と同様に尊重して扱うことだ」

「仰せのままに、殿下」と、治療師は言ったが、ロキに向けた視線は嫌悪に満ちていた。

その場を立ち去ると、ロキはソーに全体重を預けた。目を閉じ、脇の激痛やソーの腕の心地良さにではなく、彼は一歩ずつ足を前に動かすことに集中した。

「一時間以内に出る」歩きながらソーは優しく言った。「ヘラのハンマーがあれば、数時間で父上の元へお前を連れて飛翔できるのだが、現状では馬で数日の旅になる。お前は乗馬ができないというし、馬車を牽いていくわけにもいかんのでな、お前は俺と同乗することになる。ロキ。ロキ？」

ロキは姿勢を正し、ソーから数歩離れた。なるべくよろめかないように努める。「子供のようにか」苦々しく言った。

「馬に乗れない怪我人のようにだ」ソーが言った。ほんの僅かだけ微笑んだように見えたが、唇を引き結んだだけかもしれない。ソーも彼同様に疲れ切っていることに思い至る。「それに、お前はたぶん信用して馬を貸さない方がいい相手だ」

「そうだな。私が逃亡しようとしては困るものな」

「ロキ、これはいいことだ。父上にお話して、戦よりも和平協定のほうが望ましいのだと説得する――お前を取引材料に、お前のお父上にも話が行くようにして、俺たち全員で――」

「まるで、肉片のように取引材料にするんだな」

「子供のように、肉片のように。ロキ、現実を見ろ。お前は外交上の人質なんだ。頼む、この方法しかない。俺はお前の味方だ、わかっているだろう」ソーはロキを説得しようとしているのか、それとも自分自身をか？

「わかってる？」ロキはソーを急に振り向いて、手首の金属を打ち合わせて唾を吐きかけるように言った。「それはわかってるだろうって！？」

彼らはしばし互いを見つめ合った。ロキは引いてゆく憤怒と共に。ソーは真剣で悲しげな眼差しで。ソーは顔を背け、再び彼を向いた時、ただの男である彼は再び指揮官の仮面の裏に隠れてしまった。

「二人とも疲れているんだ」ソーがしっかりと告げた。「お前は怪我をしている。一時間眠れ。その後、出発する」

二人が天幕に戻ると、ロキはソーのベッドに身を投げ出し、頭がマットレスに触れた瞬間に眠りに落ちていた。


	10. 第十章

馬の蹄の放つ単調なカツカツという音は、ロキを再び眠りの世界へと放り込もうと脅かし、彼はうとうとする度に弾かれたように頭を上げては目を覚ましていた。

ソーと二人きりで旅をするのではないと知った時、ロキは思わずがっかりしてしまい、その理由についてはあまり考えないように心掛けた。多数のヴァルキリーが馬上にあり、彼らに随従していた。考えてもみれば、当然のことだ。いくらソーの能力をもってしても、敵地を王子と高位の虜囚の二人だけで、護衛もなく旅させるはずがない。

そのためのヴァルキリー部隊である。中にはソーが『ブリュンヒルデ』と呼ぶ厳しい顔をした女がおり、彼女はロキをあからさまに敵視していた。敵意、嫌悪、軽蔑…ソー以外の誰もが彼を何か嫌な物を踏んでしまったかのような面持ちを浮かべて見ることに、ロキは疲れ切っていた。

今、ソーの顔は見えないが、彼の温かく広い胸板が背中全体に押しつけられているのは感じる。

そのことについても、あまり考えないようにしていた。

次にロキがうとうととしていると、胴体に回された腕と脇腹に感じた焼けつくような痛みに悲鳴を上げて起きていた。

「すまん」ソーが耳元で言う。その吐息は温かく、熱く、驚くほど親密だ。「お前が落ちそうになっていた」

ロキは息を呑み、居心地悪そうにソーの手を傷口から離すように身を捩り、ソーは腕を引いた――が、完全に引きはしなかった。彼の手がロキの腰に置かれている。さりげなく。たまたまそこに落ち着いただけかのように。だが、その手はそこにあり、ロキの革製のレギンズを通してでもその熱と重さは感じられた。ロキは身体の全神経でそれを感じ、ソーも彼もそれが何を意味しているのか、はっきりと理解していた。

一度に千もの小さな点が繋がったように思えた。どうやら、狂ったような欲を感じていたのはロキだけではなかったようだ。

度を越していた。今、ソーは彼にとってすべてであった。彼の捕縛者、味方、敵、友人、仇、共謀者。ロキの未来、その存在、あるいは彼の民すべての存在がソー一人にかかっていた。そこに新たな名を加えることなどできない。その言葉を脳裏に浮かべることさえ苦労しているというのに――彼の恋人、と。

納得いかない。この男の虜囚である今であってはいけなかった。ソーの笑顔がどれほど眩しくても、彼の口にする約束事がどれほど甘美なものであっても、状況が違ってさえいれば、どれほどロキがそれを受け入れたかったのだとしても…

なぜなら、状況は違っていないのだから。

「やめて」ロキは潰れた声を絞り出し、ソーの手を取って腰から退けた。「ソー」『お願い』という言葉を口にするのは拒んだが、懇願するような声音で意図は伝わっただろう。ソーの名は彼の舌の上で鉛のように重かった。果たして、彼はこれまでソーを名で読んだことがあっただろうかと考えてしまう。

ロキの髪が揺れて、ソーが詰めていた息を一気に吐いたのがわかった。胸では心臓がバクバクといっている。ソーが彼に暴力を振るうとは思わない。今は、彼がそんな人物ではないことを知っている。だが、もしもソーが強引に仕掛けてくれば、ロキに抗うすべはないだろう。しかし、ソーはひとつも言葉を発することなく、また、彼の手も戻ってこなかったので、ロキはやがて正常な呼吸を取り戻していった。

馬は単調な歩みを進めた。

一時間ほどたった頃だろうか、ロキの肩にソーが触れたのを感じて、彼は振り向いてたっぷりと文句を言ってやろうかと思った。だが、とうとうソー自身が睡魔に負けて、頭が前方に傾き、ロキの肩に額を乗せているのだけなのだと気づいた。

ロキは彼を眠らせてやった。

＊＊＊

夕方、彼らは野宿するために馬を下りた。ソーの巨大な天幕は軍の野営地に置いてきており、もっとも位の低い二人のヴァルキリーが彼の野宿用の簡易テントを手早く立てた。彼の地位を誇示するような赤い豪奢な天幕からは程遠く、こちらのテントは小さく、冴えない淡褐色だ。テントの片端のほうが反対側よりも天井が高く、そのどちらも中で立ち上がれるほどの高さはなかった。高い方に折り畳み式のテーブルと椅子が置かれ、奥の方に携帯寝具を二つ、辛うじて敷くことのできるスペースが残されている。

「狭いな」ロキが淡々と言った。「私個人の用のテントを貰えたりは、しないんだろうな？」

ソーは彼をチラリと見やってから、地図を見るために腰を下ろした。「天気が崩れなければ、あと二、三日ほどの道程のはずだ。天気が崩れれば、まあ…」おどろおどろしい何かを表現しているのか、彼は指先を動かし、口を無音でオーの形にしていた。

彼らは焚火で焼いた雪兎の肉と、エールに浸した乾パンを食べ、さらにそれらをエールで流し込んだ。ブリュンヒルデが彼をじっと睨みつけ続けていたので、ロキは危うく食事がのどを通らなかった。もっとも、元々大した食欲は湧いていなかったのだが。ここ数日間は、随分と彼を疲弊させるものだった。

ソーが彼を火の傍に残し、手紙をしたためるためにテントに戻ると、ロキはとうとう彼女に鋭い言葉を投じていた。

「何か問題でもあるのか？」

「問題はない」彼女はゆっくりと、言葉を選ぶ振りをして答えた。「なんであんたがそこまで特別扱いされるのか理解できなくてね。今まで捕虜があたしたちと一緒に食事をするところなんて見たことない。王子と一緒に馬に乗ったり――王子のテントで一緒に寝たり――」彼女は猥らな視線で彼を上から下まで眺めまわした。

「私があまりに美しいからだな」ロキは毒を含んだ甘い口調で言って、歯を剥き出しにした。「当然だろう」

「賭けてもいい。あんたはその口で王子の――」

「いい加減にしろ」

ソーが焚火の投げかける明かりの中に戻ってくると、ブリュンヒルデは素早く口を閉ざしていた。

「ロキの地位は俺と同等だ。その手の話は控えてもらおうか。口を慎め、でないと次は鞭打ちだぞ」

「はい、殿下」彼女は答えると、別の焚火の方へ去って行った。その姿をロキは眇めた目で見送る。

「私の代わりに立ち向かわなくていい」彼は拗ねたようにソーに告げた。

「そもそも立ち向かう必要なんてない。彼女はあんなことを言うべきではなかった」

「だけどそういう事を考えてる。みんなそうだ。見てみろ」

「考えたとしても、関係ない」

ロキは唾を吐いて口角を下げると、焚火の炎に見入った。

「お前の傷の具合を見なければならん」ソーが言った。「あの軟膏を――」

「あの恥知らずな治療師が渡してきたものなんて使いたくない」ロキが言った。「あのラベンダーのやつで充分効果的だった。あの女も言っていたではないか、思っていたよりも酷くなかったって」

「では、ラベンダーの方を」

ロキは目を閉じて、ソーの手が彼に触れ、チュニックを持ち上げていつものように優しく軟膏を塗るさまを想像した。あの大きな温かい指先で揉みこむような。あれほど強いのにも関わらず、あんなに優しく触れてきて…

「今夜は自分でやりたい」ロキは言った。「あんたが構わないなら」

「もちろんだ」

ロキの目は閉じたままであり、ソーの声音を読み解くことができず、顔を見るなんてことはできなかった。


	11. 第十一章

ロキの髪が数本口の中に入っていたほど傍近くで目覚めたのに、彼との間の距離はひどく開かれているように、ソーには感じられた。

『やめて、ソー』

ロキが彼にそう告げるまで、どれほど彼に触れたいと思っていたか、自覚していなかった。二人で馬に乗っていた時はあまりに自然に感じられて、落っこちそうになったロキを捕まえた時もあまりに本能的なもので、ロキの腰に手を置いたのだって、考えてやったことではなかったが…そこに置いたままにしたのは、そうではなかった。

しかし、馬鹿なことをしてしまった。

ロキに拒まれたのは当然だ。この状況自体が笑える。

ソーはようやく、なぜ可能な限りロキの姿を盗み見てきたのか、なぜ彼の意見を大事にし、彼の体調や感情を気にかけてきたのか、理解した。

夜明け前の灯りはロキの鋭い頬骨の線を和らげていた。その顔は眠りの中で柔らかく、唇がほんの少し開いており、いつも引き寄せられている眉間のしわは伸びている。今ならば、彼の顔にかかった乱れた髪を後ろに撫でつけ、毛皮の中から覗く剥き出しの肩に唇を落とすことは簡単だろう。それだけならば、ロキだって起きないかもしれない。だが、そうする代わりにソーは伸ばした手を自分の頭の下に入れて寝具に押しつけた。

すべてが終わった後なら、できるだろうか。

彼の父と会った後ならば。二人が持ち掛ける提案に、オーディンは価値を見出すだろう。そのはずだ。

だが、心配がソーの胃を食い荒らしていた。彼らの召喚状はオーディンの印がされてはいたものの、ヘラの文字で書かれていたのだ。その理由たるものの数々を並べてみるが、どの可能性も悪化の一途を辿るのみだった。

隣でロキが身動ぎし、ソーは懸念を頭の隅へと追いやった。

「もう、朝？」ロキは呟き、毛皮の奥へと潜り込んでいく。

「もう、朝だ」

「太陽に消え失せろと言ってくれ。体中が痛い。鞍ずれに鞍ずれができてる」

「悪いな」ソーは悪びれずに言った。「軟膏をつけた後、食べて、出発だ」

ロキは罵りながら上体を起こし、脇腹に触れて顔を顰めた。「こんなこと頼みたくないが、傷を診てくれないか？あまりの痒さに鞍ずれのことまで忘れそうだ」

ロキのチュニックを持ち上げたソーは、思わず笑みを浮かべていた。「傷が閉じはじめている！」嬉しげに宣告した。「縫合糸を取ってしまってもいいかもしれん」

「ああ、よかった」ロキが呻く。「外に出よう。この中じゃ暗すぎて、間違って私の腕を落としかねない」

二人はテントの暗がりから外に出ると、何度も目を瞬かせた。凍りつくような霧が地面に拡がっており、ソーはすでに湿った冷気が骨に沁みるのを感じていた。すでに慣れたとはいえ、暖炉の燃え盛るアスガルドの大広間をひどく恋しく思った。きっとすぐに戻れるだろう。樽丸ごとの蜂蜜酒と鳥の丸焼き六つ…いや、八つを持って食卓につき、愛する母の笑顔を見ながら勝ち取った手柄の数々を語って聞かせ…（もしかしたら、隣には大事な客人としてロキが座り、二人はテーブルの下でこっそりと手を繋いで…）

ヴァルキリーの一人に朝食を持って来させ、ソーはロキの傷口の縫合糸を短剣の先端で慎重に切り取っていった。

「ありがとう」ソーが最後の糸を引き抜くと同時にようやく小さく身震いしたロキは、溜め息をついた。

「今、何と言った？」ソーは口角を片側だけ持ち上げて言った。「空耳か？」

「またあんたをサンダーボーイと呼んでもいいんだぞ」ロキはニヤリと笑う。「あんたが思い上がらないように。それと、もう何週間も湯浴みをしていないかのように臭うと教えてやる。実際、湯浴みしていないし――」

「降参だ、降参」ソーが声を上げて笑った。

「殿下」

二人の笑い声が掻き消える。ヴァルキリーが一人、片手に食べ物を、もう片手にビールを持って居心地悪そうに立っていた。彼女の金髪の三つ編みはほどけ始めており、ソーに目を向けられて頬は桃色に染められている。

「失礼します、殿下、閣下」その敬称に、ロキはびっくりしたようで、ソーは彼が囚われてからというもの、侮辱の言葉しか耳にしてこなかったのだろうと気がついた。「朝食をお持ちしました。それと。私の――ブリュンヒルデの昨夜の言動を謝まらせてください」不安そうに反対側の足に体重を移す。「ただ、知っておられたほうが良いかと思いまして。女たちの中には、殿下が囚人の魔法に魅入られていると考えている者が数人います。そして、私のように、それがありえないと知っている者もいます。ですが――先日の戦いで一掃された部隊の中には、ブリュンヒルデの弟もいました――」ちらりとロキを見やる。「――彼女はただ…ただ苦悩の中にいるのです、殿下。どうか彼女にお慈悲を」

「ありがとう――」言いかけたソーは、彼女に問うような眼差しを向ける。

「シグリッドです、殿下」

「ありがとう、シグリッド。その件、了解した」

さっと一礼すると、彼女は足早に去って行った。その後ろ姿を見送ったソーは、突然疲労感を覚えて顔を擦った。

「彼女が話してくれて良かった」ロキが静かに言った。「私はいつも忘れるが、あるいは、いつも考えないようにしているだけかもしれないが…この戦争はあんたの民をも傷つけているのだな」

「ああ」ソーは言う。ほんの十分前よりも十年分は老けて、十倍は素面になった気分だ。「そのとおりだ」

「なぜ、彼女はあんなに不安そうにしていたんだ？」

ソーは顔を顰める。「若い頃、俺はもう少し殺気立っていた頃があってな。ブリュンヒルデは鞭打ちの脅しだけでは済まなかっただろう。そして、もしもヘラであったなら、彼女はおそらくもう死んでいただろうな」

「そうか」

ロキの顔に浮かんだ表情が何を意味しているのか、ソーには判別できなかった。

「俺が終わらせたいと思っているのは、この戦争だけじゃない」ソーが言った。「俺はあまりに長い間、ヘラが暴れ回るのを止めようともしてこなかった。俺は姉上のように絶望を広めることを好まない」先程まで上機嫌だったのが嘘のように感じられた。ビールを一気に呷り、自分の分の朝食までロキに差し出した。「食欲が失せた。俺よりもお前の方が体力を必要としているだろう。失礼する」


	12. 第十二章

ロキは彼の下で揺れる馬の動きに合わせようとしたが、昨日一日中馬上にあったためにできた鞍ずれと、背後で刺々しい気配を撒き散らしながらぴんと背筋を伸ばしているソーのせいもあって、容易にはいかなかった。

朝食時のぎごちなさの後、ソーは出発の時間になるまで姿を消していた。戻ってきたソーは感情を押し殺した顔で無言のまま、まるでロキを馬の上に放り投げるように乗せると、それ以来一言も喋らなかった。今日はただの男でも、指揮官でもない、別人だ。王子のソー、だろうか。

ソーとの会話で気を散らすことのできないロキは、心が迷走し始めた。先程からチラチラとブリュンヒルデと隣り合わせで馬に騎乗するシグリッドの方を眺めやっていた。女二人は時折互いに顔を寄せ合って何かを話しており、姿勢を正しては笑い声を上げていた。その様子に、ロキは不思議な鈍痛を覚えた。確かに、ブリュンヒルデは彼に意地悪をしたが、シグリッドの言葉は彼の感じた怒りを取り去り、後に残ったのは疲れた諦観のみだった。彼の手だって血だらけなのだ。戦争は彼ら全員を怪物に変えた。全員が怪物だとはいえ、結局はただの人なので――それでも互いに喜びを分かち合うことが可能なのだった。

彼もソーと顔を寄せ合って笑っていたかった。互いにしか聞こえない低い声で囁き合っていたかった。こんな手枷でセイズルを封じられていなければ、虜囚などでなかったならば。明日、オーディンのいる駐屯地に到着した後何が起こるのか、名も無き不安を抱えていなければ良かったのに。

午前半ばに、彼らは打ち捨てられた集落を通りかかった。家屋は手つかずのようだったが、明らかに無人で冷え切っている。日常生活で使われる様々な道具が、まるで持ち主が落としてそのまま消えたかのように、地面に撒き散らされていた。孤独な猫が彼らを見るなり威嚇音を上げ、オレンジ色の残像を残して姿をくらました。

「待ち伏せに警戒しろ」ソーが命じる。ヴァルキリーの多くが鞍の上で身構え、それぞれの得物に手をかけていた。「これは見たことがある。罠かもしれん」

「見たことがあるだって？」彼らが建物の外観を慎重に取り囲む中、ロキが尋ねた。

「ああ」ソーが答える。「無人に見える町に立ち入った兵士が食糧や道具を探し求めると、それらを腕に抱えて出てきたところを、木々の上から飛び降りる狂戦士の奇襲を受けるのだ。臆病者の策だな」

「必要な策だ」ロキは厳しく言った。「木々から飛び降りる狂戦士だと？それとも、熊手に松明を持ったただの農民ではないのか？我々に常備軍はないと言ってもいい。兵の練度も装備も貴様らの軍の十分の一もない。職業軍人に故郷を襲撃された人々に他にどうしろというんだ！？」

ああ、彼は憤怒を覚えていた。怒り心頭だ。このような作戦に出るほかない彼の国民のために。そんな彼らを侮辱したソーに対して。全身が震えるほどの怒りを感じていた。

「馬から降ろせ！」叫び、彼はなんとか鞍から降りようとするが、ソーは彼を両腕で抱え込み、抑え込んだ。「降ろせ！この外道！」

「やめろ」ソーの声はロキの耳元で轟き、彼の背筋を場違いな戦慄が駆け抜ける。「馬鹿なこと言うな。ロキ、やめろ」

ロキの抵抗は無駄だったが、何よりもヴァルキリーたちの注目を受けたことが彼を諦めさせ、ロキは怒りと悔しさに浮かんだ涙を堪えながらソーに体重を預けた。

「私に話しかけるな」ソーが口を開くなり、彼は威嚇した。ソーは構わず話しかけてきた。

「悪かった」ソーが言う。「何も考えず、癖で言ってしまった。お前の言うとおりだ。彼らのことを臆病者などと呼ぶべきではなかった」

「お前たちアスガルドの犬どもなど到底望めもしない、十倍もの勇気ある者たちだ」

「そうだ、彼らは勇敢だ」ソーは一旦言葉を切ったが、話し終えたわけではないようだ。何か、思考しているようだった。いくらもしないうちにソーが言葉を続けるまで、ロキは歯を食いしばっていた。「この数週間で、お前は俺の心を大きく変えた」ようやく彼は告げた。「だが、無知でいた何年もの思い込みや偏見を取り去るのは難しい。俺は今、変わろうとしているところなんだ」

ロキは知らず詰めていた息を長く吐き出した。姿勢を正して背筋を伸ばすと、ソーの腕が彼から離れた。不条理なことに、ロキはそれを恋しく思った。

「私も頑張って変わろうとしてる」しばらくして、ロキも言った。「でも、簡単じゃない」

「ああ、そうだな」ソーが同意した。

やはり、忌々しい男だ。

「あんたのところの民衆も、あんたのように心を入れ替えようとすると思うか？」

ソーは長い間黙っていた。彼らは集落を後にして、木々から狂戦士は飛び降りてこなかったし、農民も飛び降りてこなかった。

「アスガルドは俺が生まれた頃からずっと戦時にある」ソーが言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムとの対立は比較的新しいが、それは単に、父上が制圧すると定められたもっとも新しい国というだけのことだ。民衆は疲れている。父上の命に従い続けたこの何年もの間、俺はそれを無視してきたのだが…俺の民もお前の民のように、息子や娘たちを失うことに悲嘆に明け暮れているに違いないだろう。俺たちにそれを手配できるならば、彼らは喜んで和平を受け入れるはずだ」

「あんたの民は偏見に凝り固まっている」

「彼らは無知なだけだ。俺がそうだったように。俺たちが教えればいい。お前の民にも広めよう。お互いを理解し合えるように」

「あんたが言っていることは何年もかかる。何十年、何世紀とかかる」

「そうだ」

絶望的に感じるべきだろう。だが、ソーの口から零れ出る言葉は、いとも簡単にロキの胸中にあの狂ったような希望の光を点すのだった。

「私たち、密接に連携しないといけないな」ロキは声音を平静に保ちながら言うと、視界の端にソーの顔を捉えられるよう、横を向いた。

「とても、密接に」

ソーの声音には将来に対する希望が満ちており、またもやロキの背筋をぞくぞくとしたものが駆け抜けた。深く息を吸うと、彼はもう一度前を向く。ソーの手は彼自身の太腿に乗せられており、ロキは二本の指先でその甲に軽く触れた。

「状況が違っていたなら…」ロキは言って、語尾が次第に薄れていった。最後までいう事ができなかった。はじめから、何も言わなければ良かった。

「状況が違っていれば」

ソーは手の平を返し、一瞬だけ二人の手の平が合わさったが、ロキは直ちに手を引っ込めると、鞍頭を掴み、きつすぎるくらいに握りしめたのだった。

狂っている。これは狂気の沙汰だ。ついさっきまでソーを魚のように下ろしてやろうかと思っていたくらいなのに、次の瞬間には彼と手を繋ぐとはどういう了見か。あまりに多くの感情が彼の胸中を渦巻いており、ロキはそのうちどれに集中すればいいのかわからなくなっていた。

だが、今のやり取りは今朝から続いていたソーの不機嫌を上向きにしたようで、その後はいつものような態度になった。馬上で会話を交わす。将来の計画。軽い冗談。ソーはロキのからかいの言葉を大らかに受け流すし、そんなソーをロキはからかわずにいられなかった。笑う。

ロキの内なる嵐も徐々に落ち着いてきた。あの希望は大きくなる一方。それは疼き、おそろしいものだった。今や、失うものはもっと多くなってしまった。

その夜も野宿をし、シグリッドが二人の夕食を運んできてくれた。ロキは彼女に笑いかけ、彼女も笑い返してくれたので、それもまたひとつの希望のように感じられた。

彼らはテントに引っ込み、ロキはついつい、またソーに軟膏を塗ってもらうことにした。自分で身体を捻って塗ろうとすると傷が痛むので難しいのだと、彼は自分に言い聞かせた。すでに充分痛みを感じているのだから、もっと痛い思いをする必要はない。ラベンダーの香りが心地よい軟膏を塗るソーの大きく温かな手が必要以上に長く彼の素肌を柔らかく撫でていたとしても、どちらも何も言わなかった。

そして、二人がそれぞれの寝具に横になった時、昨夜よりも手の平二つ分近くに身を寄せ合っていたとしても、二人とも何も言わなかった。

そして、互いの小指が触れ合い、絡まり合ったとしても。それは。

「ソー」ロキは暗闇の中で囁いた。「明日が怖い」

「俺がお前を守る」ソーが静かに言った。「誓って、守る」

「私がどうなるかを恐れているのではない。もうずっと昔から、このために命を捧げる覚悟はできている」ロキが瞬きをすると、一筋の涙が頬を伝うのを感じて、ソーの小指に絡めた指に力を込めた。「もしも失敗してしまったら、我が国民がどうなってしまうのか。それが怖い」

「失敗はしない」

事もなげに言うソーは自信があるようだ。ロキは彼を信じたかった。

しかし、この暗闇の中で希望を持ち続けるのは難しい。

眠りは長いこと彼を訪れなかった。


	13. 第十三章

ソーは夜明け前に胃の腑に沁みる恐怖の冷たい塊と共に目が覚めた。

脳裏に浮かぶのは、囚人と共に報告に上がるよう命じる二羽鴉の印がされた、オーディンからの召喚状。だが、それは蜘蛛のようにページいっぱいに広がる、細長い這いまわるような線ばかりが目立つ、ヘラの文字で書かれていた。

何かがおかしい。ひどく、おかしい。召喚状はもっと早くに来ているはずだった。オーディン自身の文字で書かれているはずだった。ヘラには無関係のはずだった。

だが、彼女は始めから関わっていたではないか。そもそもロキを捕えたのがヘラであり、彼女は彼を手厚く扱う気はこれっぽっちもなかった。ソーはそれを姉がロキの正体を知らなかったからだと思っていたが、もしもそうではなかったのならば？もし、彼女が故意でしたことだとすれば？

しかし、そうならばなぜあれほど簡単にソーに捕虜を明け渡したりしたのか。

通常、ソーは空理空論の世界では働かず、確実性と現実性のある『今』において行動する。こうあるべきだった、と涙するほど無意味なことはないし、手に掴める目の前の現実でできることをするだけだった。恐れや疑惑は彼にとって、慣れた相手ではなかった。

だが、彼は変わったのではないか。

隣に横たわるロキの、暗闇に浮かぶシルエットが辛うじてわかる。

この部分は良い方へと変わった。これは疑いようがない。

ソーが毛皮の下で体勢を変えると、ロキが吐息を発し、同じく毛皮の下からその声が浮き出てきた。

「あんたも起きてるのか？」

「ああ」

ソーが上体を起こしかけると、ロキの手が弾かれるように伸ばされ、彼の手を掴んだ。その接触には驚いたが、嬉しくもあった。

「どこへ行く？」

「用を足すだけだ」ソーは言った。ロキの手を握りしめる。「すぐ戻る」

丘陵にはまだ夜がしがみついており、寒気は骨に沁みるようだ。ソーはふらふらとテントから数歩離れ、彼の吐息も尿も凍り付く空気の中で湯気を立てた。背後ではヴァルキリーたちが息を吹き返したかのように起き出し、夜明け直後には野営地を畳む準備をしていた。

ソーがちょうど踵を返そうとした時、少し離れたところの木の枝に、一羽の鴉が舞い降りた。無音で巨大で、どこか異質な鴉は彼をじっと見つめていた。ソーは息を詰め、もう一羽が現れるのを待った。ソーが心拍を数える間、鴉はそのつぶらな瞳でソーを凝視し続けた。長いこと、どちらも微動だにせず、石像のように睨み合っていたが、ついに鴉は羽根を撒き散らしながら危うくソーの顔を爪で引っ掻いて、闇の中へと飛び去って行った。

「なにがあった？」ソーがテントに戻った瞬間にロキが尋ねた。「あんたの顔。まるで、ドラウグル（アンデッド）でも見たかのようだ」

「ドラウグルを見ていた方がずっと良かった」ソーは両手で顔を擦りながら言った。「そのほうがまだ良い兆候だっただろう。鴉がいた。一羽だけ」

「鴉なんて毎日見るじゃないか。何がそんなに――」

「父上の鴉だ。決して良い意味を持たない」

「ソー…」ロキの声が消え入るように小さくなった。

ソー自身の心にある疑念はともかく、同じものがロキからはっきりと跳ね返ってくるのには耐えがたいものがあった。ロキを腕に引き込み、手枷を打ち落とし、彼をどこか遠い所へ連れていきたいと、切に願った。憎悪や争いから離れた所、ソーとロキが何者にも邪魔されず愛し合える遠い場所へと…

愛？

胸中で彼の心臓が転げるようだった。

マイティ・ソーは愛することなどしない。彼は母を敬い、父を畏れ、姉を憎み、天から恐怖を降らせる。戦こそが彼の花嫁、嵐こそが彼の栄光だった。愛に一体何の意味がある？愛は戦で勝利をもたらさない。

だが、戦を終わらせることはできるかもしれない。

「ソー」もう一度言うと、ロキは彼の肩に触れるために手を伸ばした。「大丈夫か？」

ソーは再びロキの手を取り、その甲に長い口付けを、現時点で自身に許可するだけの好意を送る。

「いいや」彼は荒々しい声で言った。「だが、出発する時間だ」

今、彼は臆病者になっているのだろうか。それともとても勇敢なのだろうか。破滅的な過ちだと疑っていながらも、実行する者のことを正確には何と呼ぶべきなのだろうか。

それも、数時間後には、知ることになるだろう。

＊＊＊

彼らが近づくと、ソーの見立て通り、オーディンの斥候に発見された。一人は彼らを出迎えるために残り、もう一人は駐屯地へ戻るために来た道を引き返して行った。

「殿下」残った男が心臓の上に拳を置いて告げたが、彼の顔が青ざめており、緊張しているように見えたのが気のせいなのかどうか、ソーには判断しかねた。少なくとも、彼の前に立った兵士が普段見せるような緊張感ではない。

「随分と神経質そうな男だったな、今のは」彼の前を通り過ぎた後、ロキが呟いた。

ソーは奥歯を噛みしめる。「ああ。気を抜くな。朝から嫌な気分がする」

「気を抜いたことなんてない」ロキは不安そうに手枷を弄る。「ただ…」彼は溜め息をついた。

「魔法を使える状態だと良かったか」

「…ああ」

「俺もそう思う」

ロキが驚いて身を固くするのを感じた。

「じっとして、何も起きてないふりをしていろ」ソーが囁く。できる限り最小限の動きで、ソーは脚に巻きつけた鞘から短剣を外し、ゆっくりと上へ、そして外へ取り出した。「これをチュニックの中に隠しておけ」息を殺して告げると、ロキの手の平に短剣を押しつける。「念のためだ」

＊＊＊

駐屯地に到着するなり、武装した一団が彼らを出迎え、ソーに下馬する時間も与えずに丸められた羊皮紙を突き出してきた。

「父上だ」ソーは暗い声で言って、封蝋を粉々にする勢いで巻物を引き破るように開いた。

書かれた内容を見るなり、彼はそれをぐしゃぐしゃに丸め、拳を脚に叩きつけていた。

「何だ？」ロキが頭を振り向かせて尋ねる。

「勅命だ」ソーは食いしばった歯の間から告げた。「この中隊を率いて敵勢の活動報告を調査しに行けとのことだ。今すぐに」

「今すぐ？」

「シグリッド！」ソーが吠える。「ロキを頼む。俺の天幕を張り、彼を中に。ロキを囚人用の護送車に連れていかせるな。天幕には誰も入れるな。必要ならばホーガン将軍の助力を求めろ。ソーが助けを必要としていると告げるんだ。ロキの無事を確保してくれ。解ったか？」

シグリッドの眼差しが二人と、待ち構える兵士らの間を忙しなく行き来した。「はい、殿下」

ソーは彼女に顔を寄せると、低い声で囁いた。「三時間しても俺が戻らなければ、どちらにしろホーガン将軍を呼びに行け」

「はい、殿下」彼女も声音を落として答えると、短い間だけロキと視線を合わせた。「準備はよろしいですか？」彼女が言った。

身体を捻ってソーを振り向いたロキの眉は懸念と…ソーには形容できない何かで引き寄せられていた。ソーはロキを馬から降ろしたくなかった。「戻ってくる」ソーは約束する。「三時間だ。秒を数えて待っていろ」

ロキの腰に腕を回してその髪に顔を埋め、さよならのキスをするのは簡単なことだっただろう。だが、ソーは感情を押し殺した顔でロキが馬上から滑り降り、その大きく真剣な目で見上げてくるのを見つめ返していた。

「数えて待ってる」ロキが言った。

ソーは馬首を返すと、駆け去った。


	14. 第十四章

二時間五十七分と一生分かと思うような時間が経った頃、ロキは天幕の外でシグリッドの声が上がるのを聞いた。

「殿下！お待ちを。お伝えし――」

だが、ソーは天幕の布地を押し上げ大股で中に入って来ており、二人の目が合うなりロキは安堵のあまり倒れるかと思った。無意識に両腕を伸ばしていたことに気づいたのは、その中にソーが入って来てからのことで、彼もソーの腕の中にいて、二人は溺れる者のように互いに縋りついていた。

「いるんだな」ソーが言って、彼を抱きしめる腕にきつく力を込めた。「他の者たちよりも先に戻ってきた。俺の馬を潰してしまうかと思った。お前が――」

ロキは彼の肩を押しやった。「血だらけじゃないか」彼は胸が締め付けられるような思いで言った。「怪我をしたのか？」

ソーは首を振った。「俺の血ではない」

ロキの心臓が飛び上がった。「誰の？」

「ロキ…」

「誰の！？」

「命令書にあったのは現場調査だけだったが…俺たちは奇襲に遭い…」

「熊の？氷蜘蛛の？盗賊の？」ロキは自分の声が震えているのを感じた。答えはすでに分かっている。吐き気がした。

「いいや」ソーは乱暴に言った。「小規模のヨトゥン部隊だった」

ロキはソーを押し退けると、身を翻して天幕の反対側にズカズカと歩いて行った。手枷を怒りに任せて打ちつけ合うと、狭い空間には大きすぎる嫌な金属音が響いた。喉元まで怒りが込み上げてきた。ソーのことを信じていたのに。彼のことを想い、彼のために苦汁を舐めたのに、こんな報いを受けるとは…

「何人だ」彼はおそろしく静かな声で言った。「何人殺した」振り向く。ソーはただ両腕を体の脇に置いたまま、その場に佇んでいた。鎧に飛び散った血痕はまだ完全には乾いていない。彼のこめかみにある傷口からも、まだ血が緩慢に流れ出ていた。「何人殺した？」

険しい顔で凝視してくるソーは悲しい目をしており、唇は薄い一文字に引き結ばれている。それだけでも充分答えになっていた。「ロキ、これは戦争だ。お前だってわかって――」

「終わらせるんじゃなかったのか！」苦悶に満ちた憤怒の声がその喉を突き破り、ロキは悲鳴のような声を上げていた。じっとしていることができず、底知れぬ怒りが身体を突き動かすように、彼は天幕の中を歩き回る。

「そうだ！」ソーが叫ぶ。彼の方に半歩進み出たソーだったが、ロキが腕を上げて止めた。

「だったら、なんであんたは――どうしてあんたは――」

「従わなければならなかった」ソーが言った。「父上にお目通り叶う前に反逆罪に問われてしまっては、俺たちの悲願を達成するなど、できるはずもないだろう」

ロキは嘲るように笑い、また歩き回りはじめた。「危険を察知したとたんに逃げることだってできたはずだ！」

「お前はその場にいなかっただろう！」ソーが唸る。「俺たちには選択肢はなかった。俺は部下に自己防衛すら許可しないと命じれば良かったというのか？足を踏みしめ、羊のように屠られろとでも？」

「なぜそれじゃいけない！！」

「ロキ、お前は理性的じゃなくなって――」

ソーの顔には嵐が宿っており、空気も帯電しているかのようだったが、ロキは己を抑えきれなかった。

「あんたは殺戮者だ！」ロキが毒づいた。

ソーは信じがたい思いで吠えていた。「ほんの数週間前に俺の部下百人を単独で殺し回った張本人の口からそんな言葉が出るとはな！」

「犬の殺処分は殺人にはならない」ロキは吐き捨てるように言う。

ソーは鋭く息を吸い込み、歯を食いしばると、腰に手をやり、関節が白く浮き上がるほどきつく力を込めて地面に視線を落とした。

激怒してはいるものの、ロキは心が引き裂かれるのを感じていた。二人は互いを理解しあったのではなかったのか。彼らは理想を、目的を共にしたのではなかったのか。二人は互いに思わぬ同志を見出したのでは、友情を、そして…

ロキの怒りは絶望へと変わり始めた。

「あんたの言葉は全部空約束だったのか？」ロキは哀願するように言った。「和平について語り合ったかと思えば、次の瞬間には膝までヨトゥンの血に浸かって戻ってくる。私は何を信じればいい？」

一歩近寄る。

「あんたを信じたかった」ロキの声は震えていた。「あんたを信じてた」ソーは黙ったままで、ロキは悲鳴を上げたかった。「私を見ろ」彼は告げて、ソーの肩をなじった。「私を見ろ！これが欲しかったんじゃないのか！」何度もソーの肩を叩き、何度もその胸板を両手で殴りつけた。「全部欲しかったんじゃないのか！私が欲しかったんじゃ――！」

ソーは彼の手首を掴んで彼を引き寄せると、その片手がロキの首に伸びてきて、一瞬ロキはとうとう行き過ぎたのかと思った。ソーが彼の首を絞めるか、感電させるか、その両方か。

降参だとばかりに目を閉ざした時、顔に吹きかけるソーの熱い吐息を感じて――そして、驚愕すべきことに、長く恐ろしく素晴らしいその一瞬だけ、ソーの唇が彼のそれに苛烈に、優しく押しつけられたのだった。

「そのとおりだ」と答えたソーの声は砂利と煙のようにザラザラとしていた。

二人は互いを見つめ合った。ソーの手はまだロキの項に添えられており、ロキは胸を激しく上下させ、愕然としていた。ソーの顔を引っ掻いて目をくり抜いてやるべきか、彼の腕の中に飛び込むべきか分からなかった。

「お前、目が…」ソーが言って、口角を下げた。

ロキは相手の腕の中から身を引き剥がすようにして、両手で顔を覆った。これは現実じゃない。何もかも、現実には起こっていない。本当は、まだここに向かう途中のテントの中にいて、悪い夢を見ているだけだ…

「何があった」ソーは質問としてではなく言って、ロキを振り向かせようとその腕に手を伸ばした。「話してくれ」

「あんたの姉だ」ロキは苦々しく言った。「あんたの姉が来たんだ」

ソーは大声で罵った。

「何かがおかしいと思っていた、わかっていた！奇襲をかけてきた戦士たちは罠だった。俺たちを離れ離れにしたかったんだ、あいつはお前が一人になるよう仕向けて…ああ、ロキ…」彼はロキの手をその顔から退けて、指先で彼の目元から頬骨にかけて広がり始めている痣に触れた。「何をされた？」

「あんたが出て行ってすぐに来た」ロキは言って、目を閉じた。「シグリッドはあんたの友人を呼びに行く時間すらなかった。お願いだ、彼女を責めないで――」

人生でもっとも長い三時間だったと、ロキは確信していた。三年間の間違いではないかと思うほど。ヘラの嘲笑。彼の胸板で微動だにせぬ彼女のハンマー。その唇から吐き出された毒々しい言葉や、満足のいく返答を得られぬことに対する怒りと暴力。

どこか遠い雪の荒れ地で、ソーに言い表せないほど悍ましい何かが起きているという恐怖。

本当は、ソーが戻ってこられるとは思っていなかった。だが、彼は戻って来て、無事なその姿、だがヨトゥンの血に染まっていたという現実に、ロキの憤りと恐怖が沸騰したようで…

「ヘラに殴られたのか？」

ロキは面白くもないのに笑った。体中の骨という骨が軋むように痛い。「やつは…尋問しに来たんだ。徹底的に」なぜ、あの恐怖を控えめに言うようなことを口にしたのか、わからなかった。この期に及んで、脆いところを認めたくなかったのかもしれない。

ソーはロキを腕の中に閉じ込め、ロキはそれを許した。その心地良さにあまりに安堵して、あやうくまた泣き出すところだった。まだ怒りは残っているか？もはや、それに意味はあるのだろうか？

「あいつは俺たちを引き裂こうとしているんだ、わかるだろう？」ソーが言った。「あいつの思い通りにさせるわけにはいかん」

「私たちの関係について知りたがってた」ロキが認める。「私たちが何か企んでると…あんたが、私を、お、犯してると…あんたがそうしてないと知って、驚いて、機嫌が悪くなって…」ああ、なんと自分は弱々しいのだろう。弱く、痛々しい。人生で最悪の日々だったとしても関係ない。王族としての矜持はどこへいった。なんとか感情を抑えようとする。

「姉上は気が触れてしまった」ソーが言った。「止めなければ。父上にお目通りした際に――」

「あんたの父上なんか、もうどうでもいい！」ロキは怒鳴り、ソーの腕から逃れた。

「ここまで来たじゃないか」ソーはどうしようもなく言った。「それなのに、諦めるというのか？」

ロキが絶望の表情を隠そうともせず彼を凝視して、口を開きかけた時、シグリッドが天幕の中に入ってきた。

「失礼します、殿下、閣下。主神がお会いになるそうです」


	15. 第十五章

駐屯地の中心にある高台に、オーディンの天幕は設けられていた。ソーの天幕など比べ物にならないほど豪奢だ。長屋ほどの大きさで、風にはためく長旗と鴉の紋章に覆われた象牙色と黄金の巨大な建物だった。軍の駐屯地だというのに、まるで新品であるかのように見えるのはセイズルのおかげに他ならなかった。それは魔法の無駄遣いであると同時に、権力の誇示でもあった。オーディンは昔からこれ見よがしに力を示すことを好んできた。ソーだってそんな頃があり、かつては父の旅する際の宿泊施設を適度に立派で王に相応しいものだと感じていた。しかし、今となっては他の領域からどれほど奪ってきたかの証拠にしか見えなくなっていた。

近づくにつれ、ロキは天幕を凝視して、ソーはロキを凝視した。先程の性急な熱情のなか、気がつかなかったことに今、気が及ぶ。ロキの歩みが慎重であること、わずかに足を引きずるようにしていること。

歩みながら彼はロキの肘を掴もうとしたが、ロキは腕を振り払った。

「他に何をされた？」ソーは低い声で尋ね、可能な限りロキに近づこうとした。

「別に大丈夫だ」ロキはピシャリと言った。

「大丈夫じゃないだろう」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「当たり前だ。もう長いこと大丈夫じゃないし、この先も大丈夫にはならない。あんたに何かできることでもあるのか？」

「ロキ」

「とっとと茶番を終わらせて、家畜みたいに取引材料にされるか、またあのハンマーを足に落とされるか、首を刎ねられるか。あんたの卑劣な父親の思い通りにさせられに行こうじゃないか」

ロキは足を早め、ソーは悲嘆と怒りを同等に抱えこんでそれに従った。誰かを怒鳴りつけたかった。誰でもいい。また戦いに身を投じたかった。唇に残るロキの唇の名残の焼き付くような熱が消えるまで、周囲の物を破壊したかった。

ロキにまた口づけをしたかった。

だが、何よりも心の底から望むのは、ロキが幸せであることだった。良いものに囲まれること。健康で、心配事や不安から解放され、再び喜びと平安を知っていてほしかった。虜囚ではなくなって、もう傷ついた状態ではなくなることを。

これらのものを、ソーが与えてやりたかったが、それが叶わないことを知っている。生まれて初めて、本心から自分の無力さを思い知り、それは彼を恐怖に陥れた。

そしてロキ――孤独で恐怖に晒され、故郷から遠く離れ、魔力を奪われ、身体を傷つけられた、愛しい勇敢なロキ。彼は躊躇うことなく歩みを進め、胸を張って彼の救済か破滅のどちらかになる場所へと突き進んでいた。

そうすることを知っていれば、ソーは泣いていたかもしれない。

「ロキ」もう一度呼びかけるが、ロキは立ち止まることも振り返ることもしなかった。

坂になった地面は彼らの足を上へと運び、オーディンの近衛兵によって行く手を遮られるまで進んだ。天幕の入り口の前で、彼らの槍が交差する。

「どけ」ソーが唸るように言った。

彼らの槍は動かない。

「どけ」ソーはもっと大きな声で繰り返した。「父上をお待たせしている」近くにいる方の衛兵に凄むように顔を寄せる。ほんの数インチしか距離が空いていない。「それとも、お前をこの手でどかせようか？」

衛兵はゴクリと唾を飲み込んだ。「ご容赦を、殿下」彼は言った。「厳命により――」

過去、感情が昂ったソーだったならば、この男の首を締め上げ、脇に放り投げていただろう――しかし、それはヘラがやりそうなことで、彼は今やできるだけ姉との類似点を減らしたく思っていた。それに、ロキが見ている。それだけで、ソーはもっと善い人物になりたくなるのだ。だが、現在彼を蝕む憤怒はどこかへ向けて発散しなければならず、彼は言葉もなく唸り、手近の樽が落雷を受けて爆散した。

エインヘリャルの二人はビクッと体を震わせたが、どちらもその場を動かなかった。

父の天幕そのものに雷を落としてやろうかと考え始めたその時、目に見えない何らかの合図を受けたエインヘリャルが交差していた槍を引き、手を振ってソーとロキに進むよう示した。

拳を握り、ソーは敷居を越えて控えの間に入ると、ロキが追いつくまで待った。昨夜、闇の中で交わした静かな言葉を覚えている。失敗を恐れるロキのか弱く引き攣れた声と、彼の手に触れてきたこと――それらの名残は何一つない。ロキは歯を食いしばり、覚悟に満ちた目をしていた。二人は見つめ合い、しばらくその場に立ったまま呼吸を整えていた。

「隣り合って進もう」彼はロキにだけ聞こえるように言った。「対等な者として」

控えの間の垂れ幕が自動的に開いて二人を奥へといざなり、その向こうの部屋から声が流れてきた。

「なんて高潔な」

ソーの前腕の毛が一本残らず逆立った。仄暗い応接間の中から彼らの前に、蜘蛛が獲物に飛び掛かるため脚を広げたかに見える頭飾りを被った、長身で華奢な人影が伸びた。

「弟よ」

＊＊＊

獣のように唸り、ロキは直ちに歯を剥いて防御態勢を取った。

「おやおや」ヘラが言った。ブーツから剥ぎ落した不快な汚れ物を見るように、彼に蔑みの目を向ける。「それが何かの役に立つとでも？」

「父上はどこにおられる？」ソーは厳しく問い質した。「もし、父上を害しでもしたというなら――」

ヘラは笑った。深く、豊かな含み笑いを。「疑い深いこと」彼女は歯擦音と共に告げた。

「忠告する――」

「その声は、我が息子か？」

部屋の中央に大きく装飾された椅子があり、片側の肘掛に重たそうに寄り掛かる、背が曲がり、頭を垂れた男がいた。

「父上！」ソーは愕然と声を上げた。少なくとも一年は父と会っていなかったが、今目の前にいる人物は、あの頃より千年も老け込んだように見えた。髪は真っ白になり、皮膚も灰色がかっている。頬は弛み、ソーを見やる隻眼には光がなく、幕が張っているようだった。

「座るのを手伝っておくれ」オーディンは腕を差し伸べて言った。ソーが前に進み出かけたが、ヘラが彼を嘲笑してそれを追い越し、両手を額から後頭部へ走らせて頭飾りを梳かし、オーディンの肘を取ると、椅子へと導いた。

ソーは唖然とした。

かつて、一度たりとオーディンが誰かの助けを乞う姿など見たことがなかったし、ヘラが誰かを助ける姿も見たことなどなかった。

「もう、口を閉じなさい。ハエが飛び込むわよ」ヘラが言った。オーディンの耳に何かを囁きかけるため、上体を倒す。彼女の手が父の肩を軽く揉んだ。

「どういうことだ？」ロキがソーの肩越しに言って、彼をぎょっとさせた。目の前で繰り広げられる異様な光景に愕然としていたため、ロキが近くまで寄って来ていたことにさえ気がついていなかった。

「まったく…わからない」ソーが答えた。

「あいつは彼に何をしてるんだ？」

「何を…？」

ロキの言うとおりだった。明らかに、父の世話を率先して行う娘の姿ではない。オーディンの目は焦点が合っておらず、ヘラの毒に浸された唇が紡ぐ言葉一つ毎に、より深く椅子に沈み込むかのようだった。

はじめ、ソーは引っかかりそうになっていたが、ショックから立ち直りはじめると、見る間に怒りの感情に塗り替えられていった。

「黙れ、魔女め」ソーが唸る。指先に稲妻が集結しはじめるのを感じた。「父上、なぜここに姉上がいるのです？」

「なぜ私がいるのかですって？」ヘラが言った。「お前こそ、なぜここにいる？ヨトゥンの王子を捕虜にしたのは何週間も前のこと。いったい、今まで何をしていたの？」

ソーは自分の頭がおかしくなったのかと思った。「召喚状を受け取ったのは三日前のことだぞ」

ヘラはチッ、チッ、チッと舌を鳴らし、オーディンの耳元に寄り添った。「ねえ、言い訳ばかり」彼女が囁いた。

「父上、俺が報告書を出したのはすぐのことです。彼が捕虜となった最初の日に――」

「黙れ」オーディンが言った。

「これまでずっと何をしていたと思います？」ヘラはオーディンの耳元で低く、滑らかな声で言ったが、その黒に縁取られた目はソーの顔から離れることはなかった。ぎらぎらと光りながら、彼を刺すかのような眼差しだ。「敵と共謀していたのですよ。見てごらんなさいませ。あんなに傍近くに立って。ヨトゥンの身体にある痣は、私がつけたものしかない」

「なぜ捕虜に暴力を振るう必要がある？」ソーが問い質す。「ロキ王子は王族だ。ヨトゥンヘイムとその人々について俺に多くのことを教えて――」

ヘラは嘲るように言う。「ヨトゥンは人ではないわ」

「人だ」ソーは言い張った。「そして、ロキは良い人物だ」

オーディンはどっちつかずの音を発し、椅子の上で身じろいだ。

「父上、お願いです。この数週間で、俺は多くのことを学び、今日ここに来たのは、どうにかして和平交渉に持ち込めないかと思ってのことです。この血みどろの遠征を終わらせるのです。我が国民もこの戦に疲れ切っております。ロキ王子の助力があれば、まだ平和に終わらせることも可能なのです」

「ヨトゥンヘイムはアスガルドに多くを提供できます」ロキが言って進み出た。「豊富な資源があり、我々のセイズル使いは九つの世界の中でも最高峰。アスガルドにとって良き同盟者となれましょう。私に我が父とお話することをお許し下されば、私の身柄と引き換えに交渉に応じることは――」

「ほら、彼らは父上を罠に引き込もうとしている」ヘラはオーディンの耳元で言う。「二人が共謀しているのは明らか。このヨトゥンをバラバラにしてラウフェイに送りつけるべきです」

「そんなことはさせない」ソーは歯を剥き出し、本能的にロキを背に庇っていた。

「ヨトゥンに魅入られたようね」ヘラは声高に言って、堂々と前に進み出た。「こいつの言いなりじゃない。送り返すのは首だけでいいわ、他はいらない」片腕を横に振りかぶり、手から剣を出現させた。「それこそ、今、この場でやってもいいわ」

このやり取りの間も、オーディンは彼らを交互に見つめながら、黙って座っていた。

ソーも両腕を上げると、すでにそれは稲妻で覆われ、触手のようにのたうつ光の帯がパチパチと音を立てていた。

「それとも」ヘラが言う。「傷だらけにして、壊して、獣に相応しい首輪をつけて、民衆の目の前で引きずり回してやろうか」

「父上、なんとか言ってください！」ソーが叫ぶ。「姉上は狂っている、それがわかりませんか？彼女に任せていては、この戦争を破滅的にまで激化させてしまう！」

オーディンは無言だった。ヘラはもう一歩前に進み出て、ロキが一歩下がると、ソーはヘラの剣を雷で打ち落とした。

ヘラが笑う。

「父上、お願いです！ロキは何も悪いことなどしていない！」

「そいつはヨトゥン。悪いことをする必要などないのよ」ヘラが冷笑した。「存在するだけで悪いんだから」

最終手段だとばかりに、ソーはオーディンの目を捉える。「母上がどのように考えると思われる！？」

何かがオーディンの顔面を駆け抜けたように見えた。わずかに頭を振り、少しだけ姿勢を正している。

「控えろ、娘よ」彼は言った。「殺しはしない。だが、簡単に解放もしない。お前は空虚な絵空事を並べるばかりだ」彼はソーに告げた。「そして、我が国の拡張は実りも多い。今は、このロキを手元に置いておく。だが、ヘラは正しい。こやつは虚偽と作り話でお前に取り入った。ゆえに、こやつの監督はお前の責任ではなくなる。この者には他の捕虜同様に護送車へ連れて行き、そこで労働させる。そのようにせよ」

ソーとヘラは同時に抗議の声を上げ始める。「そんなことを本気で――」「ですが、父上――」

オーディンは言葉もなく唸って二人の言葉を遮り、黙らせると再び椅子に重たそうに沈み込んだ。

「これは命令だ」彼は言った。「衛兵！」

ソーは耳元で世界が崩壊するのを感じた。まったく予期せぬ展開に、心の準備などできるはずもなかった。そして今、ロキは連れ去られようとしている。エインヘリャルが彼の抗う腕を抑え込んでおり、彼の恐慌に陥った目がソーの目を捉える。ソーは伸ばされた手を掴んだが、それはすぐに捩じられるように手の内から取り去られ、最後に目にしたのは全ての希望を道連れに、照りつける太陽の下へと消えていくロキの姿だった。


	16. 第十六章

ソーはマントを翻し、荒れ狂う思考と共に天幕まで戻った。

いろいろと合点が行った。頭の中で様々なパズルのピースがピタリと嵌っていく。

記憶に蘇るのは、あの一羽の鴉。あの朝、夜明け前の光の中で、鴉は彼の魂までをも見つめていたこと。あの鴉の兄弟は今頃アスガルドの母の元へと送られているのだろう。オーディンスリープが近づくと、彼はいつも前もって報せを入れていた。

スリープ状態が迫っていることに感づいた彼にヘラが近づき、耳元で囁き、力を奪い、弱った父に付け込んだのに違いない。それしか説明のしようがない。そうでなければ、あの強いオーディンが彼女の魔力に屈するはずがなかった。そして今、彼の弱みに付け込んだ彼女は…何をしようとしているのだろうか。ヘラとオーディンは大体の見解が一致しているというのに、なぜ彼女は父から権力を奪おうとする必要を感じたのだろうか。

そのことについて考えるのは後でいい。今、ソーは行動に移らなければならない時だった。ヘラはロキを殺したがっており、彼は今も命の危険に曝されている。ロキに危機が迫っているのならば、ソーはどんな報いを受けようと、なんとかしなければならなかった。

ヘラはロキが彼を魅了したと言った。それは真実に近いものがあったが、真実はそれよりもずっと破滅的だった。決して魔術ではなかったが、ロキは確かに彼を思いのままにすることができるだろう。彼は招かれずとも、ソーの心の壁を容易く乗り越え、心の礎にまで根を張ったのだった。

「シグリッド、ブリュンヒルデ、来い！」吠えるように言って、彼は天幕の中に入った。

二人の女は互いを見やってから彼に続き、背後に腕を回した気をつけの体勢で佇んだ。

「俺がいない間に何があったか、すべて話せ」彼が言った。

シグリッドが話した。ヘラはソーの天幕を設置し終える間も与えず現れ（彼女が入れないよう、天幕にかけられた魔法を調節したと知っていたのだ、とソーは怒った）そしてロキの髪を掴むと近くのテントに彼を引き摺り込んだという。その時点でシグリッドはホーガン将軍を呼んでくることも考えたが、ロキがすでにヘラの手の内にあったことを思うと、意味がない行動のようにも思えた。ホーガンは彼女に恐れず立ち向かうが、地位も能力も彼女に劣る。このため、シグリッドは外に立ち、待ったのだ。

「中で何が起きているのか、はっきりとはわかりませんでしたが」シグリッドはソーと目を合わせることなく言った。「不快に聞こえました」

「むしろ、悍ましかった」ブリュンヒルデが平たく言った。「あのヨトゥンのクズに対しては嫌悪しか感じませんが、これだけは言えます。ヘラ王女は彼をひどく痛めつけていましたが、彼は一度たりとも有益な情報を明け渡すことはありませんでした。もしも、王女が空の色について尋ねていれば、あいつは意趣返しのためだけにオレンジ色だと答えていたでしょう」

シグリッドの言葉一つひとつにソーは暗くなる一方だったが、ブリュンヒルデの言葉は彼を物理的に殴るかのようだった。ああ、ロキ。その身に降りかかった謂れなき災難を、それでも彼は揺るぎない信念で耐え抜き、それはソーの心を引き裂いた。強烈な愛情が胸に沸き起こり、覚悟は強まった。

「今から、お前たちにやってもらいたいことがある。だが、捕まれば俺たち全員が反逆罪で処刑されるだろう」彼は言った。「命じることはしない。この場から去りたいと思えば、そうすればいい。だが、成功すれば一人の命を救うだけでなく、この戦を早期に収束させることができる可能性があることを知ってくれ。俺たちは皆、あまりに多くを失ってきた。お前たちも、それに終わりが来るところを見たいと思わないか？」

「なぜ、私に訊くんですか？殿下」ブリュンヒルデが居心地悪そうにした。

「シグリッドが必要だからだ。そして、お前たちは互いを必要としている。お前たちを別ちたくなかった」

ブリュンヒルデは大きく息を吸い込むと、足元を見つめた。シグリッドはソーと目を合わせる。「これで戦が終わる可能性があるのですね？」シグリッドが尋ねた。

「そうだ」

「では、彼女が…」彼女はブリュンヒルデを見やり、表情を和らげた。「彼女がやるならば、私もやります」

ブリュンヒルデはシグリッドを見上げた。ソーは背を向ける。

「少し時間をやる」彼は言った。「少しだけだ」

ソーは背中で手を組んで一分間を三度数える間、二人がひそひそと言葉を交わすのを聞いた。彼が再び前を向くと、二人の女の顔には悲壮な決意が浮かんでいた。

「作戦をお聞かせください」ブリュンヒルデが言った。

＊＊＊

愚かかもしれないが、単純な作戦だった。最高位の捕虜として、ロキは他の捕虜とは離れた場所で、通常以上の番兵に囲まれた専用の護送車に繋がれるはずだ。夜が更けた後、シグリッドはソー直々の命令と称して番兵を任務から解く。ソー自身は看守長の元を適当な理由で訪れ、鍵を盗み、彼女と合流。二人でロキを救出し、森で三頭の馬と共に待機するブリュンヒルデの元へ急ぐ。彼女はヨトゥンヘイムの首都であり、王宮のあるウトガルドへ辿りつくまで事足りるだけの物資を積んでおくのだ。

計画通りに進めば、彼女たちはロキをその父であるラウフェイ王の元へ送り届けることになる。ロキによれば、ラウフェイは実はかなり合理的な人物であり、息子との再会に歓喜し、ロキの和平についての議論にも耳を傾ける可能性が高いとのことだった。ソーは彼の父親やヘラの相手をするため、ここに残ることになる。それに関してはどう対処すべきか見当もつかなかったが、まずは最重要課題である、ロキを安全な場所へ、自由な場所へと逃がすことから始めるべきだろう。決して、彼を鎖に繋がれたままソーの狂った姉によって殴られ、罵られ、バラバラに切り刻まれるようなことになってはならない。

計画通りに進まなければ、おそらく、彼らは全員殺されるだろう。

ソーは死を恐れていなかった。もちろん、生きることの方が望ましいが、ロキを助けるための行動を何一つ起こさないことの方が、彼のために命を捧げることよりもずっと彼を後悔で満たすことだろう。

計画を練る間、ソーは唇に指を押し当てて、ロキの唇の感触を思い出していた。あの一瞬だけ、ロキは口づけを返してきた。果たして、ロキの彼に対する気持ちはソーが彼に感じているものと同じくらい強いのだろうか。そうかもしれない、と思う半面、それは最終的には重要ではなかった。ロキが彼の愛を報わなかったとしても、ソーが取る行動は変わらないのだ。

なんとも不思議だ、この新境地は。なんとも、驚くべき。これまで、ソーは自分の中にこれほど深い感情の泉が存在しているなど知らなかった。

もしも、生き残れたとすれば、彼らはこの先、互いの何になるのだろうか。再び敵同士に？友人に？何か別のものに？

だが、それらの思いはどれもヘラが先にロキの元に辿りついてしまえば意味がなくなる。ソーは騒ぐ思考を払い除けて、目の前の課題に集中した。

――今行く、ロキ。将来どんな運命が待っていようとも、今行くぞ。


	17. 第十七章

愚かな作戦だったかもしれないが、ほぼ計画通りに進んだことに対し、ソーはそれほど驚くことはなかったと思っていた。結局のところ、彼は王子で指揮官であり、人々は彼を畏れ、敬っているため、誰も彼が反逆罪に問われるようなことをするとは考えなかったのだろう。最後まで、彼の命令が疑われることはなかった。ブリュンヒルデ宛に補給品を送り届ける命令を受けた需品係将校は苛立たしげに唸っただけで、番兵交代の命令に衛兵らは肩を竦めただけだった。

ソーが看守長に捕虜の様子を尋ねに行った時も、鍵を盗む必要さえなかった。ソーがヨトゥンの王子を直々に尋問をしたい旨を話すと、男は鍵を手渡したくらいだ。

ロキの魔力を抑制している手枷をどう外すかについて、ソーは確信がなかったが、なんとかなるだろうと信じていた。たいていは、なんとかなるのだから。

捕虜の護送車は駐屯地の端にあった。この辺りは松林と花崗岩が露出した丘陵地帯であり、可能な脱走経路を一つでも減らすために捕虜は垂直な岩壁に沿って留置されていた。ソーは胸を張り、周囲の花崗岩のような硬い表情を浮かべ、目的をもってその場所へ足を向けた。もしも、誰かが彼の前に立ちはだかれば、その場で焼き焦げにしてしまうかもしれない。

だが、それは違う。

それは以前のソー。このような行動に出るなどありえなかった、血に飢えたかつてのソーの名残だ。ブリュンヒルデを庇ったシグリッドが恐れたソーだ。自国の民を愛し、敬うロキの姿を見たソーは、それで目が開かれ、長いこと彼に損なわれていた共感や恩情をもって人々に接することを教わったのだ。

それでも、必要とあればいつでも使えるよう、皮下に電流が集まるのを感じた。使うことがないように願いながら。

太陽は沈んだが、まだ完全な暗闇にはなっていない。まずは、黄昏をも貫くように煌めく白い鎧を纏ったシグリッドの姿が視界に入る。良かった。彼女は無事にこの場に辿りついていたようで、見渡す限りは番兵の姿もなかった。

彼女の背後には護送車の黒く浮かび上がった影があり、その鉄格子の向こうの床に座る人影が見えた。ソーの心拍が速くなる。

「シグリッド」彼女に近づくなり、彼は呼びかけた。「順調か？」その視線を護送車から引き剥がすことができなかった。

「はい、殿下」彼女は答え、剣の柄を神経質そうに指でなぞった。「ですが、急ぎましょう」

「ああ」

「ソー？」ロキの声だ。か細く、掠れているが、期待に満ちた。

一瞬で、ソーは護送車の前まで移動すると、鉄格子を両手で掴み、その間にできる限り顔を押しつけていた。ロキも彼の方に身を投げたが、足首に絡む鎖に引かれ、届かなかった。それは床に打ち込まれているようだった。ソーは隙間から腕を差し伸べて、ロキもそれに腕を伸ばし、二人の指先が絡み合った。心臓がはち切れるのではないかと思った。岩のようだった顔がひび割れ、言葉の水流が泉のように湧き出た。

「ロキ」彼は言った。「すまない。本当にすまなかった。お前を自由にするために来た」ロキは鋭く息を呑み、ソーの手を掴む手に力が籠められた。「お前が正しかった、これは愚かなことだった、俺たちはここに来るべきではなかった、お前をずっと前に解放してやるべきだった。どうか許してくれ、お願いだ」

ロキは引き結んだ唇をわななかせて微笑み、その瞳は堪えた涙で光り輝いていた。「ここから出してくれ」彼は荒れた声で言った。「そうしたら、いくらでも許すから」

ロキが話し終える前に、ソーは鍵を手にしていた。錠前が開くといったその瞬間、ソーの耳にシグリッドの驚愕した悲鳴が響き、彼は両手に稲妻を宿し、勢いよく振り向いていた。

「嬉しい再会ね。感動的だわ」

闇の中、どこからともなく表れたように見えたその人影は、片手を腰に当て、もう片手の爪を遊ばせているヘラだった。

「どきなさい、弟よ。始末しなきゃいけないヨトゥンがいるの」

「ふざけるな」ソーが唸る。「何故こんなことをしている？」

「こんなことって？」ヘラは可笑しそうにしていた。「お前のお大事なトロフィーを殺すこと？お前を怒らせることが楽しいという理由では足りない？」

「ああ、足りんな。姉上は何かを企んでいる。それが何か知りたい」

ヘラはミョルニルの柄をまるで恋人にするかのように愛撫しながら、前進した。「あら、そんなこと、自分で考えればわかるでしょう。お前はただ馬鹿に見えるだけなのだから」

「あなたは戦争が続いて欲しい」

「あら、上出来」

「そしてあなたは玉座が欲しい」

「んー、素敵なおまけね」

「だが、それでなぜここまでするのだ？あなたと同じくらいに父上もこの戦を欲しているのに」

「本当にそう思う？」ヘラの視線がソーからロキに移ると、その目が眇められた。「あれを捕まえたとたん、あれの父親が和平交渉を持ち掛けはじめ、私たちの父上もそれに靡きはじめていたのよ。まるで、本気でいい考えだと思っているかのように」

ロキは驚愕に口を開き、正直なところ、ソーも愕然としていた。よりによってオーディンが協定を結ぶ気になっていたというのか。

「父上」ロキが小声で言った。

「とにかく」ヘラは歌うように言った。「私は忙しい。殺さなきゃいけない捕虜がいるのでね。どきなさい。さもないと、お前の上にミョルニルを置いていく。恥ずかしい思いをすることになるわよ？」

「嫌だ」

ヘラは快さの欠片もない冷たい笑い声を上げた。「ほらほら、遊んでやる暇はないのよ」

「嫌だと言った」

「お前は本当に面倒臭いわね」

一連の流れるような動作でベルトからミョルニルを外すと、彼女はソーを後ろ手に叩きつけ、彼は護送車から吹き飛ばされた。強かに地面に打ち付けられたソーだったが、まだヘラの頭に雷を落とすだけの機知はあった。

電流が身体を駆け抜けると、彼女は全身を強張らせ、ソーが立ち上がって更なる雷電を召喚する間を与えた。それは大気中に集結し、彼の皮下、骨のうちにまで疾走し、彼を内側から満たして全身を包み込み、眼球から零れ出るほどまでになった。純粋な嵐の力は凄まじく野蛮な悦びを彼にもたらし、解放されることを切に願っていたが、ソーは目に見えるすべての物を破壊してしまわないよう、なんとかその力を身の裡に押え込んだ。

「行け！」シグリッドに向かって吠える。「ホーガン将軍を呼べ！援軍を！」

シグリッドは命令に従い身を翻した。その瞬間、ヘラが電流による麻痺から自由を取り戻した。その手に刃が出現し、彼女はシグリッドの駆け去る背中にそれを投げつけた。ソーは唸り、雷撃でそれを空中から打ち落とした。

まずいことになった。ソーが想像した計画失敗のシナリオのどれよりも最悪の状況だ。ヘラを食い止めるのはほぼ不可能。彼女は死の女神であり、死は彼女の領域――死を賜ることは、息をするほどに当たり前のことなのだ。一度彼女が判決を下せば、それは無慈悲に必然に訪れる。まさに、自然の理だ。

だが、ソーとて彼なりに自然の理を司っている。彼は肉体を得た嵐。そして、彼には自暴自棄が味方している。それだけで事足りなければならなかった。

「私に盾突くんじゃないわ、ソー」ヘラが掠れた声で言った。「お前は負ける。必要とあれば、私はお前も殺す。ホーガンが弱虫の軍隊を連れて駆け付けた頃にはお前とお前のオンナの死体が転がっているだけ。全てをヨトゥンのせいにしてやるわ。そうすれば、ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルド、どちらもが激怒してこの戦は続くだろう」

「お前は」唸るソーの体中から雷光が滴り落ち、地面でのたうち回って消える。「最悪だ」

「はいはい、お前にはうんざりだわ」

二本の長剣が彼女の手から生まれたかと思うと、彼女はそれらをソーに投げつける。彼も腰に下げた剣を抜くなり雷光を纏わせ、二本の刃を払い落した。彼とヘラは顔を怒りに歪め、同時に地を蹴ると、骨も軋むほどの衝撃とともに激突した。

その戦いは開けた土地一帯のすべてを使ったものだった。ヘラは強い。ソーと互角の戦闘力を誇ったうえに、彼の繰り出す攻撃のほとんどが彼女に傷すらつけない。それでも、彼は攻撃の手を緩めなかった。

雷神は戦わずして倒れるような男ではない。

そもそも、普段彼は負かされ、倒れるようなこと自体がない。だが、今回の勝算はあまり良くなかった。

彼の攻撃を彼女は全て見切った。彼女の攻撃は雪崩のように強力だ。ソーは何度も地面に叩きつけられた。彼女は彼を弄んでいるのだ。それは彼の怒りをさらに煽り、その憤怒と忿懣が大きく反映された空が轟き始めた。

咆哮と共に、彼は過去最大の雷を召喚した。それは彼の中を生々しく、激しく引き裂くように駆け抜け、彼はそれをまっすぐヘラの身体へと送り込んだ。彼女は跳ねるように痙攣し、身を守ることができないその一瞬の隙を狙い、彼は雷鳴を纏った剣で弧を描き、その先端を彼女の脇腹に深く突き立てた。

彼は凍りついた。肩で息を繰り返し、剣の柄に手を掛けたまま――恐怖に見開いた目で魅了されたように彼女を見つめ――姉が倒れる瞬間を待った。彼女の頭がガクンと後ろに落ちる。やった。彼は本当にやった――

ヘラが哄笑した。

「ああ、なんて楽しいのかしら」彼女は言って、頭を持ち上げた。恐ろしげな笑みを浮かべており、興奮しきった目は大きく見開かれ、その笑顔はあまりに多くの歯を剥き出しにしている。剣身を鷲掴みにして、彼女はそれを脇腹から引き抜くと、ソーの手からも捻り取った。「ここ最近は、なかなか本気で戦える相手に巡り合えなくてね。でもいい加減、お遊びの時間はおしまいよ」

剣をひらりとひっくり返して柄を握ると、彼女はそれを一気に繰り出した。ソーの左肩に剣が突き刺さり、白熱とした激痛が襲いかかり、彼は掠れた悲鳴を上げて片膝をついた。その苦痛に悶絶したが、絶望の方が酷かった。彼は敗北したのだ。持てるかぎりの力を振り絞ったのに、それでも足りなかった。全く敵わなかった。

どこか遠くで、ソーはジャラジャラと鳴る鎖の音を聞いた。なんとか顔を上げる。ロキ。彼はまだ護送車の中で床に鎖つけられたまま、必死にそれを木の板から引き抜こうともがいていた。

ヘラも彼を見やり、ニヤリと笑った。

剣が肩から突き出たまま半分地面に突っ伏しているソーを置き去りに、彼女は護送車に足を向けた。

「やめろ！」ソーが叫ぶ。半狂乱になり、彼は大気がオゾンの臭いで充満し、見渡す限りのもの全てが感電して逆立つほど次々と稲妻を呼び寄せた。ヘラは歩き続ける。彼は肩から剣を引き抜くと、それを槍のように彼女に向けて投げつけた。

彼女は彼を振り返り、苛立ちに顔を顰めると、ミョルニルを投げた。

それは剣をガラス細工のように粉々にした。その勢いは少しも殺がれていない。それは飛び続け、まっすぐソーの顔面目掛けて襲いかかってきた。

一度軌道に乗ったそれを止めることはできないと、ソーは知っていた。それを持ち上げたり、操ったりできるのはオーディンとヘラ以外にはいないのだ。そして、それはあまりに高速に接近してきており、ソーの体はあまりに疲れ果てて緩慢になっており、彼はそれを避けるために動くことができなかった。

無駄だと知りながら、彼は身を守るかのように、まるで彼の頭蓋骨目掛けて襲い掛かる破滅の運命を止めることができるかのように、右腕を前方に上げていた。

広げられた彼の手の平に、ハンマーの頭が激突した。

そして止まった。

止まったのだ。

ソーは瞠目した。

ウルの金属は彼の手の中で温もりを放ち、生きているかのようだった。その感触は彼の中に歌いかけた。死にゆく星の最後の歌は同時にありえないほどに濃密で、ありえないほどに広大なもので、彼は己の核となる部分までそれと共鳴するのを感じた。それ、ではない。彼女、だ。恋人よりも近しい存在。それは初めて経験するはずなのに、生まれる前から彼女を知っているかのように思えた。

「ああ」彼は言った。

ヘラは信じがたい思いで目を眇める。「何ですって？」

「ああ」ソーは言って、会心の笑みを浮かべた。

新たな活力が湧き上がる。ミョルニルを空中に投げて、彼女に引かれて空を飛ぶと、震動と共にヘラの目の前に着地し、それだけで彼女はのけぞって地面に転げそうになった。ミョルニルは彼の手の中で歌っている。それは喜びと正義の歌であり、ソーの血まで血管の中で踊った。ヘラの胸部にミョルニルを叩き込み、彼女は大きく弧を描いて森の中へ飛ばされた。

「ソー！」ロキの悲鳴がする。

ソーは護送車へ飛ぶ。ミョルニルがロキを戒める鎖を破壊すると、彼は床から立ち上がってソーの腕にしがみついた。

「行け」ソーは荒々しい声で告げた。「俺はここでヘラを食い止める。南の森でブリュンヒルデがお前を待っている」

「あなたを置いては行けない」ロキが必死に言った。

「これしか方法がない」

「あの女は倒せない！ここに残ってはだめだ！一緒に来てくれ！」

ソーは片手をロキの頬に添えた。「できない」

「ソー、頼むから！私――」

ロキの目が驚愕に見開かれ、ソーはまたも燃えるような痛みを感じた。今度は左の横腹に。ヘラの刃のひとつが彼の横腹から突き出ている。ソーはそれを馬鹿みたいに凝視していた。そこに何か臓器はあっただろうか。こんなふうに終わるなんて、ありえないではないか。彼女は刃を背後から引き抜き、ソーもそれにつられて護送車から転げ出て、ドサリと背中から地面に落ちた。

「返してもらうわ」ヘラは噛みつくように言って、ハンマーが彼女の元に戻ってくると思っているのか、ミョルニルに向かって手を差し出した。

何も起こらなかった。ソーは激痛の中にもひどい歓喜のようなものを感じた。ミョルニルはヘラを完全に見捨てたのだ。彼女は今や、彼のものなのだ。彼の。笑い出しそうになったが、痛みのあまり、それは搾り出されたような喘鳴に聞こえた。

一瞬の昂揚感は瞬時に消え失せた。

言葉にならない悲鳴を上げる。ロキがソーの短剣を高く掲げて護送車からヘラの背中へ飛び掛かると、それを彼女の首と肩の付け根に深く突き刺したのだ。

ヘラは犬が水を振り払うような動きで彼を放り投げた。

ソーがなんとか立ち上がると、彼女は弾かれたように彼に向き直る。

「本気で私に勝てるとでも思っているの？」彼女はいつもの偽りの蜜に塗り固められた口調を目指したのだろうが、そのねっとりとした効果は彼女のしわがれた声と爛々と光る狂ったような眼差しで台無しだ。「お前は何者でもない。ゴミ以下だ！」

彼女の手に槍が出現する。先端の平らな側面でソーの頭を横殴りにし、それは頭の中で鐘が鳴るかのようにガンガンと痛んだ。次の攻撃はミョルニルで受け、その次もそうしたが、彼は徐々に押し返されている。すでに受けた二つの傷と、大量の出血によって体が弱っていた。

ヘラが低い所にフェイント攻撃を仕掛け、彼はそれに引っ掛かりミョルニルを下方に向けたが、空を切ってしまう。直後に頭部が横に叩きつけられ、骨の砕ける音に続いて焼きつけるような激痛が烈火のごとく燃え盛り、それはかつて一度も感じたことのない痛みで、彼はどこか奥深いところから大きく息を呑み――

またも背中から地面に落ちると、ヘラが覆いかぶさるように立ち、槍の先端を彼の腹に突き立てるため掲げて――

そして、そこにロキが現れた。二人の間に滑り込んだのだ。

前腕は未だに魔力抑制の手枷三組で戒められており、彼はそれを盾とするかのように前方で交差させた。

ヘラの槍がそれらを掠め、火花が散った。

そして手枷の一つに皹が入った。その皹は燃え上がり、広がって手枷が真っ二つに割れると地面に落ちた。

ロキの手が唐突に光りはじめた。

怒りと昂揚感に言葉にならない叫びを上げ、ロキの体内から魔力が零れ出た。それはヘラの顔面に衝突し、拡がり、頭のてっぺんから爪先まで氷で覆い尽くし、数秒後には厚さ六インチの氷の棺桶の中で、口元は獰猛な獣のように歯を見せ、黒縁の目は彼女の顔の中に二対の黒い穴が開いたかのような表情のまま、身動きが取れなくなっていた。

「ロキ」ソーが息を呑む。

ロキが彼を振り向くと、その顔に浮かべられた表情に、ソーは胸が締め付けられる思いだった。優しく、絶望的な表情だった。

「あんた、目がなくなってる」ロキが絶望した声で告げた。

「なに？」ソーはヘラが槍で傷つけた顔の部分に手をやったが、指先に感じたズタズタになった肉の残骸は受け入れるにはあまりに大きな事実だった。「どうでもいい。こっちに来い」

「あれだとあいつを長く閉じ込めておくことはできない」ロキが焦った口調で言う。「魔力のほんの少ししか取り戻せていない。これが限界だった。だから、早く行かなきゃ――」

ロキは身を屈めてソーを助け起こした。

「こっちに来い」ソーがもう一度言った。ロキの腕を引っ張り、彼がそれを差し出すと、ソーは左手で腕を固定し、右手でミョルニルを掲げた。「顔を背けろ」

ロキはきつく目を閉じて顔を背けると、ソーは片腕の手枷を打ち砕き、もう片方の腕も同じようにした。手の中でロキが震えるのを感じ、最後の手枷が外れると同時に、ロキは安堵の声を上げていた。

「逃げたところで、時間稼ぎにしかならない」ソーは凍りついたヘラの姿を見つめて言った。「この調子では、あいつに勝てない」険しい顔をして周囲を見回す――開けた地、幾つかの岩が転がっており、木々が生え、空になった護送車、木箱が少々――そして、それらはすべてあの岩壁の麓に沿って並んでいる。今にも崩れ落ちそうな岩の崖の。

「お前の魔術で地滑りを起こすことはできるか？」ソーが尋ねる。「落石は？あの崖ごとあいつの上に落とすことは可能か？」

ロキは崖を見上げ、しばし思案し、首肯した。

「できる」

「やれ」ソーが言った。新たな激痛の波が彼に襲い掛かり、ソーは脇腹を抑えて体を折り曲げた。「俺はここに残る」なんとか声に出す。「ここからヘラを叩く。崖崩れを起こしたら、お前は逃げろ。振り返るな。ブリュンヒルデが待ってる…故郷へ帰れ…家族の元へ戻れ…なにもかも…本当にすまなかった…」

ロキは彼の上腕に掴みかかり、彼を支えながら顔を覗き込んだ。

「私のためになぜこんなことまで？」ロキが尋ねた。「本当に私にそれだけの価値を見出してるとでも？」

ソーは弱々しく笑んだ。「お前に会うまで、俺は愛というものを理解していなかった」彼は告げる。「お前にはこの世の何よりも価値がある」

「絶対に死ぬな」ロキが震える声で言った。「聞こえたか？それは絶対に許さない」

「お前の望みを無碍にすることなど、俺にはできん」ソーは言った。「だから、俺は生きる。行け、今だ。手遅れになる前に」

ロキを優しく押しやり、彼はヘラに向き直った。彼女を抑え込む氷はすでに綻び始めていた。だが、次の瞬間、ロキの手が再び彼の腕を掴み、彼を振り向かせた。ソーは息をつく間もなく、ロキが伸び上がり、彼に強く口づけをしてきた。その唇は震え、頬を流れ落ちた涙の塩辛い味がした。

「これはさよならではない」ロキは低く、苛烈に告げる。そして、彼はいなくなった。宵闇の中へと消えて。

ソーは喪失感と幸福感を同時に覚えた。氷が割れはじめる音に、彼は弾かれたようにヘラに向き直った。ミョルニルを呼ぶと、彼女は快く応え、闘いと栄光の歌を奏でた。共に、彼らは天を仰ぎ、呼び寄せた。

ソーは成人して間もなく嵐を操る方法を学んだが、もともとそれは本能的なものだった。嵐はやはり野性的な荒々しさを保ち、彼の手に馴染み切ることなく、ひどく扱いが難しかった。そのため、彼は一度も全力の嵐を解放することはなかった。それを制御し、一点に集中させる方法がないため、敵味方問わず、場合によっては彼自身をも破壊していたかもしれないからだ。

だが、ミョルニルを手にした今、それは違った。彼女は太古より存在し、力があり、多くを内包している。ソーが全霊で注ぎ込む力を易々と呑み込み、収容し、利用可能なものへと変換した。

これまで生きてきて初めて、ソーは嵐に手を伸ばし、その全容を受け入れた。

吹き荒ぶ強風と、恐ろしくて輝かしい閃光と共に空が割れ、深淵より鳴り響く太鼓のような雷鳴が響き渡った。

ヘラの周りからようやく氷が割れ落ちたが、僅かに動いた瞬間に稲妻が彼女を呑み込んだ。彼女の中に注ぎ込み、内側から彼女を照らすかのようだった。雷鳴は大きくなり、ソーはそれが天から響いているのではないと気がついた。岩壁が崩れ始めたのだ。砂利から始まり、石、そして大岩がいくつも転げ落ちてくる。

ヘラは目も眩むほどの光の柱となっていたが、それでもソーは嵐を注ぎ込み続けた。素晴らしい感覚だった。ミョルニルの歌に彼は全身で応え、彼らは同じ波長で共振していた。そのあまりに強烈な感覚に、彼は泣きそうになったほど。あるいは、泣いていたのかもしれない。もはや、それすらも分からない。

大地が唸り、崖そのものが落ちてきた。ロキが上手くやったのだ。

崖は大地に衝突し、ソーの立つ地面が激しく揺れ、ヘラは瞬時に無数の岩の下敷きになった。

ソーはついに倒れた。

目を閉じる前、最後に見たのはシグリッドとホーガンの驚愕した顔だった。

＊＊＊

＊＊＊

＊＊＊

無意識から朦朧と浮かび上がり、ソーは目覚めた。唐突なアドレナリンの波が体内を駆け抜け、体は戦い続けようと足掻いたが、そこで彼が簡易ベッドの上に横たわっており、治療師のテントの緑色の布地が彼を囲んでいることに気が及び、鼓動が緩やかになっていった。

「陛下」寝台の横に立った治療師が頭を下げて言った。

彼は起き上がろうとしたが、脇腹と肩を走り抜けた激痛に呻いて寝台に逆戻りした。頭の片隅でロキがヘラに受けた傷が回復しなかったことを思い出し、なんとか声を絞り出す。

「ヘラの腐敗」彼はしわがれた声で言った。「取り除いたか？」

「はい、ですが…」治療師は言いにくそうに言葉を切った。「あなたの目を救うことはできませんでした、陛下。誠に申し訳ありません」

ああ。

そうか。

手痛い代償ではあったが…

「姉は」彼は言った。「姉上は…？」

きっとそうだ、でないと彼がここにいるなどありえない。

治療師は不安そうに固唾を呑んだ。「お亡くなりに、陛下。少なくとも、そう思われています…誰もあの崩れた山を掘り出すことが――」

彼が手を振ると、彼女は話すのをやめた。

「伝令を呼んでくれ」彼が告げる。「父上への言伝を書き取りして――」

「繰り返し、お悔やみ申し上げます、陛下」治療師が言った。「ですが、あなたのお父上はオーディンスリープに入られました」

ソーは重々しく息をついた。「では、俺が王か」

「はい、陛下」

どうりで、彼女はずっと彼を陛下と呼んでいるわけだ。

「ヨトゥンの捕虜は？」彼は答えを聞きたくなかったが、知る必要性に駆られて尋ねていた。

「そのことに関しては何も知りません。申し訳ありません」彼女は言って再び頭を下げた。

「いなくなりました、陛下」戸口で声がして、シグリッドがテントに入ってきた。ソーは少なくとも一つは安堵できることがあったと息をついた。「逃げたか、埋もれたかは分かりませんが」彼を見つめるその目は訳知りだった。「ブリュンヒルデと私は」彼女はブリュンヒルデの名を強調して言った。「森中を探しましたが、彼の痕跡を見つけることはできませんでした」

ソーは目を閉じて、枕に頭を沈めた。処理する情報が多すぎた。

「一人にしてくれ」彼は言った。

だが、まずは、少し眠りたかった。

＊＊＊

＊＊＊

＊＊＊

翌日、ソーは将軍や参謀たちとの会議を開いた。それは一日中かかり、彼の気力の全てを奪った。ヘラとの大規模な戦いは駐屯地にいた者たちの大半を恐怖に陥れており、どの方角の、遠く離れた場所からでも目撃できたもので、彼は多くを説明し、説得しなければならなかった。また、権力の継承の問題もあった。議会の中にはすぐにでも大々的な戴冠式をもってソーを新王として内外に知らしめることを進言する者がおり、それは必要ないと主張する者もおり、また、彼が直ちにアスガルドへ帰還するべきとする者と、軍と共にヨトゥンヘイムに残るべきとする者もいた。それらに頭痛を覚えたソーは爛れた目元に手をやろうとしては、思い出したようにそれを止めることを繰り返していた。

ロキが恋しくてならなかったが、彼が今もウトガルドへの帰途についているところなのだと己に言い聞かせ、慰めた。意識を現在に向けておくのが困難だった。

確かな計画もなく、彼らはその日の会議を終え、ソーはようやく彼自身の天幕に戻ることができた。

オーディンの天幕に移る気はない。どれほどの期間、オーディンの代わりに王の務めを果たすことになるのか分からなかったが、父と同じ道を歩むつもりはなかった。

天幕の入り口の両脇にシグリッドとブリュンヒルデの姿があり、彼女らの姿を見たとたん、彼は破顔していた。目覚めてから、初めての笑顔だったかもしれない。

二人の肩に片方ずつ手を置いた。「感謝する」彼は言った。「誠に、心から。お前たちが俺のためにしてくれたこと、しようとしてくれたことに感謝する。よく憶えておく」

どちらも『どういたしまして』などといった言葉を、彼のような立場の男に対して告げるぎこちなさから脱する前に、彼は天幕に入っていった。

碇のように疲労感が彼に沈み込んだ。

気の利く誰かがブランデーのデカンターを置いてくれたようで、彼はボトルから直接一口呷ってから、洗面台に歩み寄って手鏡を拾った。まだ自分の姿をよく見ていなかったのだ。

父が失った目と同じく、右目を失ったソーだったが、黄金ではなく黒い眼帯を選んだ。どこか悔しげに彼は自分の姿を鏡で観察する。様々な角度から顔を眺め、眼帯の縁を指先でなぞり、顔を顰めた。この先、再び正常に戦うことはできるのだろうか。まだ目を失ったという事実を完全に把握できていなかった――どうしても、頑張ればまた右目を開けることができるのではないかと期待してしまう――

「似合ってる」

ソーはカタンという音と共に鏡を取り落し、弾かれたように振り返った。

部屋の中央の空気が煌めいたかと思うと、ロキが現れた。誇り高く、傷一つ負っておらず、美しく愛しいその姿に、ソーは胸が裂けそうなほどにいっぱいになった。

「ここにいるんだな」ソーは馬鹿みたいに言った。

とたんに、すべてが報われた気がした。ここに辿りつくまでの苦悶の道のりを彩ったすべての受難が。

「いるよ」ロキが頷く。それから躊躇いがちに、少し不安そうに両手を差し伸べる。「キスは？」

＊＊＊


	18. 第十八章

初めての時は、ソーがロキに口づけをした。その時、ロキは焦りと怒りと驚愕のあまり、それを堪能することができなかった。

二度目の時は、ロキがソーに口づけをした。その時、二人とも次の日どころかほんの一時間後も生き残れる保証はなく、情熱を持つにはあまりに必死なものだった。

そして今回、三度目は、どちらが始めたのかはわからない。二人とも一つとなって互いに歩み寄り、ソーが顔を傾けると同時にロキも顔を上げ、ロキはソーのマントに両手で縋るように鷲掴みにしたが、その頃にはソーの手がロキの項に回されており、二人は何週間も溜まりに溜まっていた飢餓と欲求と安堵をもって互いに口づけしていた。

敵地の中心に舞い戻ることで、ロキは己の正気を疑っていたが、ソーの腕の中でソーの唇に貪られていると、そんな疑念は溶けていくのだった。

ヘラを岩山ひとつの下に生き埋めにした後、ロキは梟に変身してウトガルド方面に向けて翼を羽ばたかせ始めた。はじめは目が眩むほどに嬉しかった。彼は自由の身になったのだ、自由に！この世のどこへ向けて飛び去ろうと、誰にも彼を止めることはできないのだ。それに、彼の魔力だ。彼の魔力！その繋がりが怒涛のように彼に戻ってきたとき、それは何週間も閉じ込められ続けた灰色の物憂げな死の世界より生き返ったかのように感じられた。再び自分の元に帰って、腕を広げて彼を迎え入れたかのようで、喜ばしい瞬間だった。

夜の半分を飛び続け、彼はようやく羽を休めるために着地した。

そして疲弊した体を雪の吹き溜まりの上に気軽に投げ出したロキが夜空を見上げると、そこは舞い踊る光のカーテンで活気づいており、それまでのことが彼に重くのしかかってきた。

冬夜に同じ幻想的な光に照らされて明け透けな純粋さを見せたソーの顔のことしか考えられなかった。そしてこの夜見たソーの顔、ヘラの槍によって引き千切られた顔。どうして、ロキは彼を置き去りにできたのだろう？ロキを自由にするために、彼は国家への反逆罪に問われるほどの行動を起こしたのに。ロキのためにいくつもの重傷を負いながらも、血を分けた姉を攻撃し、倒し、それらすべてを何の恐れも躊躇いもなく行い――ただ、その唇に愛の言葉だけを乗せて。

逃亡したのは賢い選択だったが、ロキはあまり賢い気分ではなかった。彼が感じるのはむしろ、危険へと彼を呼び戻す愚かな引力。あの、愛の言葉を紡いだ唇へ向けて。ソーが無事で生きていることを確認しないと気が済まない。もっと愛の言葉を囁いてほしかった。その言葉を自分の舌で舐めとって、自分の口の中にどう嵌るのかを知りたかった。

ほんの一月前まで、ロキがアスガルド人の誰かから何らかの言葉を掛けられることを望むだろうと、それも、アスガルドの王子から愛の言葉を向けられることを喉から手が出るほど欲するだろうと誰かに告げられていれば、彼は気持ち悪くなるほど笑い転げていたことだろう。

しかし、その間に敵対する二人は友となり、友人二人はもっと先へと進もうとしていた。その狭間に育まれていたのは愛だったのだろうか。今、彼を愚か者へと変えようとしているのは愛なのだろうか。

そうならば、なんだというのか。そもそも、愛とはなんなのか。それは脳が決して抗うことのできない、無意識に生じる無作為の化学物質の寄せ集めに過ぎない。そこに選択するなどという論理的な行動が割り入ることなどできないのだ。もし、ロキがソーを愛しており、彼の元へ戻りたいと望むのならば、単純な科学に屈服したことを誰が責められようか？

こうして彼はここまで飛翔し、ここにいて、再びソーの天幕の中で彼自身の化学反応の自発的な犠牲者となり、これまでに経験のないような口づけを交わしているのだった。彼の内を駆け巡る感情に身を任せて。これまでソーに触れたことがないわけではなかったが、これは違った。最後まであった怒りと恐れと押し込められた欲望の壁が崩れ落ち、ロキの腹の奥に火を灯した。もっと欲しかった。もっと必要だった。

考えもせず、ロキはその肩に両腕を回そうとして、ソーが鋭く息を呑んで怯んだように身を引いた。ロキの顔に浮かんだ落胆を見たのだろう、ソーはすぐさま謝りはじめた。

「すまん！すまない」ソーが言った。また彼に寄り添い、ロキの頬を親指で撫でた。そのまま指がロキの項に添えられ、独占欲の窺い知れるその仕草がとても好きだとロキは思い始めていた。それは彼の背筋をぞくぞくとさせて、足の指が丸まって顔が熱くなり、彼はソーの手に擦り寄っていた。「俺は回復が早い方だが、そこまで早くはない」ソーが囁く。

「私に見せてくれ」

ロキ自身の経験から、彼はアスガルドの治療師がソーの傷を充分に処置したとは信用できなかった。ソーはロキに手を引かれてベッドまで移動し、その上に座らせられた。

「どうやってこれを…外すものなのだ？」ロキは自分の胸元を示して言った。

「鎧か？」ソーは面白そうに言った。「俺が外すところを見ていただろう。思えば、何度も見られていた気がするな。時折、視線を剥すことができないでいるように――」

ロキは鼻で笑う。「人の事言えないだろ。毎日毎日、軟膏を塗るのを口実に私に触れておいて。ほら、見せて」

ソーは鎧の留め具やベルトを見せてやり、ロキは彼から鎧を慎重に外した。ヘラに負わされた傷はひどいもので、左の肩と脇腹両方を貫通している。見る限り、どこも感染症にはなっていないようだが、ロキに好意的に言えるのはその程度だった。

「ちっ」ロキは舌打ちをして痛々しそうに顔を顰めると、傷口の周りを指先でそっとなぞる。「あんたらアスガルド人というのは。治療術に関して知識はあるものの、巧みさに欠けるな。うちだったら、最も腕の悪い駆け出しの治療師見習いでさえ、こんなやり方では認められないぞ。動くな」彼は目を閉じると、ソーにセイズルを伸ばした。傷の一つひとつにヘラの残り香が僅かに残されていたが、彼はそれらを消滅させ、引き裂かれギザギザになったソーの気の端っこを繋ぎ合わせて滑らかに、そして均一に縫い合わせ、ソーの細胞に調和をもたらした。再び目を開けると、ソーの赤く腫れ上がっていた皮膚は元の色に戻り、膿んでいた傷口は僅かに銀色の傷痕を残すのみとなっていた。「よし」ロキは仕事の結果に満足して言った。

ソーは彼を打ちひしがれたような面持ちで見つめていた。「すまなかった」彼は言った。

「何で？」

「お前は自分の傷を治療できたはずなのに、そのための魔力を奪われ、ずっと治らない傷に耐え続けなければならなかったことが」

ロキは胸が締め付けられた。鋭い言葉か馬鹿みたいに感傷的な言葉以外の返事が思い浮かばない。「次は目だ」代わりに言って、彼はソーの頭に両手を添えた。

そこに何が起こったのか目の当たりにした時、彼は危うく呻き声を漏らすところだった。ロキはセイズルでソーの気に語り掛けることができれば、その目を再び成長させることができるのではないかという、ぼんやりとした期待を抱いていたのだ。だが、ヘラの指先は彼の目を完全に燃やし尽くしていた。ソーの体には右目があったという記憶すらなくなっており、そこにはただ単に何も残されていなかった。その残虐性には唖然とするばかり。少なくとも、ロキはソーの残酷に引き裂かれて千切れていた気の縁を和らげることはできた。そうすると、彼の手の間でソーが安堵の息をつくのを感じた。

「取り戻せない」ロキは言った。その声から悲しみを隠すことはできなかった。「もしかしたらと思ったんだが…許してくれ。私のためにこんな悍ましく苦しむ必要はなかったのに」ロキは自分のためにも悲しんでいたが、それを口にするのはあまりに自己中心的だ。ソーの瞳は美しかったのに、この先彼は二度とその完全な美貌を目の当たりにすることが不可能になったのだから。

「お前が生きている」ソーが言った。「だから俺はまったく苦しんでなどいない」

ロキはまた顔が熱くなるのを感じた。なんということだ、そのような感傷的な言葉に頬を染めるなど、まるで初心な少年のようではないか。彼はソーのこめかみに添えていた両手を彼の頬に滑らせると、身体を前に倒して再び口づけした。ソーは自ら彼に口を明け渡すと、ロキの腰に両腕を回す。

「これほど早くお前に会えるとは思っていなかった」ソーが言った。

「私も」ロキは認める。「だが、どうやら時折私の心は私の論理的思考を押し退けてしまうらしい」

「それは良かった」

ソーは腰まで裸になっており、ロキは思わず両手を彼の鎖骨から下へ、その盛り上がった大胸筋まで滑らせていた。彼はとても温かく、皮膚はしっかりとしているものの、ロキの探索するような手の下でしなやかに広がり、不思議と滑らかだった。まだ模様が浮き出ていない子供のようだったが、ソーは子供などではない。大人の男、大きく強い。そして、ロキは男としての彼を知りたかった。

「以前は俺を拒んだのに、なぜ今俺のところへ来たのだ？」ソーが言った。「何が変わった？」

「すべてが。私は誰の手の内にもない。今ならば、私は自分から奪われるのではなく、自ら捧げることができる」

ソーの視線が彼を貫き、その声は暗く掠れ、それらはロキの腹を素晴らしくきゅんとさせた。「ならば、何を捧げにここへ来た？」

ロキは答えとしてまたもやキスをすると、今度はソーの口の中を舐め、ソーも自分の舌でその激しい欲求に応えた。腹に宿った炎が燃え上がり、二人は必死にもっと近づこうと不器用に互いに触れあっていたが、やがてロキがソーを後ろに押し倒し、その上に這い上った。

「衛兵に邪魔しないよう伝えておいた方がいい」ロキが言った。ソーの首筋に唇を這わせ、ソーの手が彼の腰を揉んでいる。そして、ああ、ロキは欲しくて堪らず、すぐに二人の衣服を引き千切ってしまわないのが不思議でならなかった。「あなたのお父上はいつも酷いタイミングで使者を送るから」

「んんっ」ソーが言った。なぜなら、ロキの唇がまたそれを塞いでおり、舌でとても罪深いことをしていたのだから。「待て」ソーが息を呑んでロキを押し返した。「父上のことだ。彼は…説明しにくいんだが、実は…」ソーはじれたように、言葉にならない声を上げた。「今は俺が王だ。少なくとも一時的には」

ロキは唖然として状態を起こすと、半信半疑の甲高い声を上げていた。「先にそれを言えばいいのに」彼が言った。

「気が散ってたんでな」ソーは当てつけがましく言ってロキの腰をギュッと掴んだ。

「これが何を意味しているかわかるか？」ロキが興奮気味に言う。「ヘラが言ってただろう。私の父上は和平を結ぶつもりがあるんだ。あんたが協定に署名できるってことだぞ！」

ソーはにこやかに言った。「そうだ」

喜びのあまり、ロキはまた彼の唇に噛みつこうとしたが、ソーに再び押し戻される。その顔は真剣だった。「だが、これは一時的なものなんだ。俺が署名したものは何でも…父上が戻ってくればいつでも撤回される可能性がある。俺が王でなくなった後もアスガルドが協定を守る保証はできない」

ロキの突然の昂揚感は同じくらいに突然の落胆に摩り替り、彼は表情を曇らせた。

「だが、別の考えがある」ソーが言った。彼は言葉を切り、ロキの顔を探るように見つめるので、ロキも相手の表情を読もうと彼を見つめ返したが、まったく読めなかった。「少々型破りかもしれん」

「あんたが型通りに生きてきた日が一度たりとあったとは信じがたい」

ソーは思わず小さな笑みを顔に浮かべいずにいられなかった。

彼は片手を持ち上げて二本の指でロキの顔の輪郭を優しく撫でる。それがあまりに愛しげだったので、ロキは息を詰めていた。

「結婚してくれ」

ロキは瞬きをする。

それから爆笑していた。

笑いは止められる前に湧き起こり、ロキは慌ててそれを呑み込んだが、それでも唇の両端は上を向いて笑みの形を保っていた。ソーは冗談を言っているに違いない。他に説明のしようがない。

「結婚してくれ」ソーは繰り返し言って、今度は本気で微笑んでいる。「俺たちが結婚してしまえば、もう誰にもどうにもできない」

ロキは笑みを抑え込めなかった。「あんたは気が狂ってしまった」芝居がかって言う。「それだって時間の問題だったわけだが」

「狂ってなどいない」ソーが言った。「ただ、人生で初めて俺の望むことと、国益となるものと、俺の力でできる範囲内のことすべてが完璧に配列されているんだ」

「確実に狂ってる」ロキは言って、ソーの胸板を両手で撫で上げてその腋を擽った。「完璧に狂ってる」彼の下でソーは身を捩り、ロキが笑いながらその脇腹に指を食い込ませていると、ソーは唸り声を上げて身体をひっくり返し、ロキの上に覆いかぶさるとその笑う口に噛みついた。

「結婚式はとんでもなく豪奢なものにしないと」ロキは座談的な口調を狙ったが、ソーの巨躯が彼を絶妙にベッドに押しつけており、それは思っていたよりも掠れた声になっていた。「きっとウェディングドレスを着たあんたは魅力的だ」

「ふむ、お前もな」

「それもそうだな！では、どちらもドレスを着るということで。世継ぎはどうするつもりだ？」

ソーは彼の耳の後ろに鼻を擦りつけており、その声はくぐもって聞こえた。「ああ、そうだな。子供は六、七人くらいがいいと思わないか？」

「それで、自分で産むというんだな？」

ソーは体を引いて彼を見やった。「いや、それはお前がするんだろう？」

ロキはお互いをからかい合っていたのだと思っていたが、ソーの表情と声音は驚くほど真剣だった。

「で、実際、どうやって私にそれをしろと？」

「いや、だってお前…つまり…子を宿すことが可能ではないのか？」

しばしの間、ロキは純粋で完璧に困惑して彼を凝視していた。

「あんた…あんた、本気なんだな？」

ソーは上体を起こし、恥ずかしそうに手で髪を撫でつけ、ロキは肘で上体を支えて彼を見上げた。「俺はてっきり…つまりその…我が国の生物学の教書では…」

「いいからはっきりと言え」ロキは極端な混乱以外に何を感じているのか判然としなかった。

「アスガルドではヨトゥナーは皆両性だと教えられている」

ロキは憤怒に傾きかけていたが、あまりに馬鹿馬鹿しい内容に、愉快な気持ちの方に傾いて、彼は笑い出していた。はじめは忍び笑いから始まり、次第に大きくなって、ついには腹を抱えて目に涙を浮かべるほどの大笑いに変わり、その様にソーまで笑い出しそうになっていた。

「両性？」彼はヒイヒイ言いながらどうにか言葉にすると、また爆笑して背中からベッドに倒れ込んだ。「つまり、あんたたちはヨトゥナーを見ただけでは男女の区別がつかないから両性に違いないと結論したというわけか？信じられない！これまでにこんなに可笑しな話は聞いたことがない。ソー、私は男だ。なんてことだ！つまり、なんだ？あんたは私のペニスの下に膣があるとでも思ってたのか？」

ソーは顔を真っ赤にしていたが、なんとか質問に答えることはできたようだ。「それは…そうだが？」

「ふふっ、可愛いやつめ、これほど馬鹿らしいことを言われたことは初めてだ。私があんたを愛してなかったら、大変だったぞ？」

ソーが輝かんばかりに破顔したので、ロキは胸が高鳴った。

「つまり、お前は俺を愛しているんだな？」

ロキの笑い声が治まった。ソーの手を探り出し、指を絡める。

「それは、ことによるな」彼は言った。ソーの勘違いは爆笑ものだったが、それが暗に意味している現実がストンと落ちてきた。「私に膣がなくてもあんたのベッドにいてほしいか？」答えを聞くことを不安に感じていることに、彼自身驚いていた。

その不安も長続きはしなかった。なぜなら、ソーが彼の手の甲に長いキスをして、再び顔を上げた時、その眼差しはこれまでと同様に熱烈としたものだった。

「他の何よりも。お前の民はそれでも俺たちを結婚させてくれるか？アスガルドにはそういう禁則はないが、他の領域ではたまに――」

「当たり前だ。私たちはそんなに野蛮ではない」

「ならば、何の問題もない。それに世継ぎに関しても問題ないだろう。あるはずがない。戦災孤児を纏めて養子にするのだから――」

「ソー！」様々な感情が綯い交ぜになって、ロキは彼を引っ張り下ろしてキスをしていた。

実際に結婚について肯定的に考えているのかどうか、自分でも分からなかったが、今は何よりもソーが欲しいのだと、悶絶しそうなほど欲しいのだということは分かっていた。唇をくっつけたまま互いの衣服を取り去るため、二人の四肢は複雑に絡み合った。

ソーの手が彼を包み込んだ時、ロキは喘ぎ声を上げてソーの拳に腰を押しつけていた。彼もソーのものに手を伸ばしたが、その前にソーが二人のものを片手で一緒に包み込んでいたので、ロキは息を呑んだ。ソーの手がそこまで大きいとはどういうことだ？彼はソーの肩に指を食い込ませ、呼吸は肺の中で震えた。

「どれほどお前が欲しかったことか」ソーは掠れた声で呟いて、二人の額を合わせると、互いに擦り合う下に視線を向けた。

二人は同時に絶頂を迎え、互いに絡み合ったまま横たわっていた。ソーの大きく重たい太腿はロキの腰の上に投げかけられており、ロキは彼の広い胸板に丸まるようにして身を寄せていた。ソーの指先がロキの肌に模様を描いている。

「それで？」ソーの訪ねる声が眠りに落ちかけていたロキを驚かせた。

「んー？」

「答えをくれなかった。アスガルドの王に輿入れしてくれるのか？」

「うーん、もしかしたら」ロキの声音は明るく遊び心に満ちており、ソーの言葉が呼び覚ました胸中の混乱を覆い隠していた。

「もしかしたら、だと？もしかしたら、なんだ？」ソーの声は温かく愛しげで、その手は動きを止めていた。

ロキは彼を見上げた。「私がここに戻ったのは…まあ、その理由はさておき、要は私はここには残れないんだ。故郷に帰らなくてはならない。やらないといけないことが山積みだからな。あんたもそうだ。あんたは軍を退く必要があるし、私たちは白旗の下に集って和平交渉をしなければいけない。それから…」

「それから？」

「だから、その後は…アスガルドの王がどれだけうまくヨトゥンヘイムの王子に求愛できるかによるな」

ソーは笑った。「お前は俺に正式に交際を申し込ませようというのか？」

「もちろん」ロキは悪戯っぽく笑って言った。「王族として、不適切なことをするわけにはいかないだろう？」

ソーは彼をもっと近くに引き寄せ、ロキは顔を上に傾けてキスを求めた。

「どうやら、俺はいくつもの外交任務に就かねばならないようだな」ソーが言った。

「いくつも、いくつもの任務にね」

「それに、どうやら俺は証拠を並べて俺の主張の正しさを説明せねば…よほど説得力のあることをしなければ…」ソーの唇は何かもの凄いことをロキの首筋でやっており、ロキは身を捩った。

「特別すごいことを」ロキは同意し、両手でソーの脇腹から腰へ撫で下ろし、形の良い尻たぶをぎゅっと掴んだ。

「よければ、今から始めることもできるぞ…」

ロキの返事は溜め息となり、ソーの口は彼の身体を下りていった。

ソーはかなり徹底的に説得をして、ロキはソーの名を唇に乗せ、ソーの髪を両手で鷲掴みにして、胸がはち切れんばかりにいっぱいになって達した。

その夜、彼らはろくに眠らなかった。どちらも口にすることはなかったが、当分の間、彼らはこの夜の記憶を頼りにしていかなければならない。どちらも互いが差し出すものをできるだけ受け入れようと必死になっていた。

彼らは互いから手を離せなくなり、その夜は霞がかったような情欲と汗と途切れた息、熱く濡れた口と闇の中探るように動く手、告白の言葉を囁く声、熱に浮かされたように荒々しく身体を繋げては、互いの身体の上、あるいは中で緩やかに腰を振りながら過ぎ去った。

早朝のまだ暗い時間帯に、ソーはようやくロキの胸元で頭を抱えられるようにして眠りに落ち、ロキは湿ったその額に唇を落としてから身を起こした。セイズルで生み出した静寂の中、彼は身を清めて衣服を纏った。

彼はすでに一度、さよならではない言葉を告げていたので、もう一度したくはなかった。

ソーはわかってくれるだろう。

天幕の隅に武器が並べられたラックがあり、ロキはその中でもっとも鋭い短剣を選んだ。そして眠るソーの傍に佇むと、その裸の胸が上下するさまを、眠りで緩和した顔を、黄金の彩雲のように枕に零れる髪を目に焼きつけた。できるかぎり慎重に、ロキはソーの髪を一房掴み上げると、短剣で切り取った。

ソーの机の上で羽ペンと紙を探し出すと、ソーに置手紙を残した。

『これを見ては私を思い出してほしい』彼は書いた。『あなたからも一房頂戴した。ヨトゥンヘイムでは愛する者への献身を示すため、互いの髪を自分の髪に編み込む風習がある。私はあなたの髪を耳の後ろに編みこもうと思う。どうやら、あなたはそこに触れたり口づけたりするのが好みのようだから。それを見る度に、私はあなたのことを想うだろう。では、再びまみえる時まで～』

ロキは短剣で自分の髪を一房切り落とすと、手紙の上に巻いて置いておいた。

もう一度だけソーを振り返り、この瞬間を記憶に焼きつけて、覚悟を決めた。

彼を包む空気が煌めいてロキは姿を消し、天幕から滑り出て駐屯地の端まで来ると、宙に飛上り、広げた腕が翼へと変化し、大空に飛び立った。

眼下でヨトゥンヘイムが遠ざかる。丘や谷が見る間に縮んでゆき、手で拾い上げられるかと思うほど小さくなる。彼の王国、彼の土地、彼の民、そのすべてが平和のうちに眠っている。そして今は、もしかすると、その平和は朝まで続き、翌日に、そのまた次の日にも繋がっていくかもしれない。そして、ロキは再びソーと出会えるだろう。そして、彼は鎖に繋がれて必死の思いでソーの元にやって来るのではなく、絹の衣服を纏い氷の冠を戴いてやって来るのだ。そしてその時、彼の心もまた平安を知るだろう。

ロキは心の一部をソーの天幕に置き去りにしたが、ソーがそれを彼に返してくれることを知っていた。将来訪れるその時を、彼は悲しみではなく喜びをもって待ち望んでいた。

まだまだやることは多かったが、その活動を独りでするのではなかった。彼はソーと共に死の女神に立ち向かい、勝利したのだ。今回もまた、二人で勝利することだろう。

地平線に朝日が顔を出し、その眩いばかりの細い光は鋭い矢となって、ロキの故郷への道筋を指し示すのだった。


End file.
